SS Poseidon
by hakuna-matataa
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always gotten everything she's never wanted. But while on another one of her not-asked-for cruises, she finds something that she does want. The only problem? A certain frizzy red-head is in the way. xxPERCABETH!xx
1. Designer Everything

**So I decided that all the chapters names will be things that Annabeth hates about being rich. Just to point that out. Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>My name is Annabeth Chase, and my parents are rich.<p>

I just wanted to put that out there before all the typical questions like "Why do you have so many designer clothes?" and "How come you're always on vacation?" and "How many houses do you have again?" come in. So, yes, my parents are rich and I do get just about anything I want. Or, on most occasions, don't want.

That's the bad part about having rich parents. They had to get rich somehow, you know. How did mine? Work. Lots and lots of work—which also means that they're never around to spend "quality time" with me. I keep telling them that I really don't mind—and I really _don't_—but they seem to think making it up to me is by buying me things, usually things I don't even want.

So now I have a walk in closet full of disgustingly girly clothes that I never wear and a bone deep tan from all the vacations they like to send me on. I don't think they realize that if they want to have "quality time" with me, they shouldn't send me on a vacation by myself. One, it's really awkward—especially when you're a seventeen year-old girl, and two, sense I'm always somewhere, I'm not close to my parents at all and I don't really have a core group of friends either. I mean, I make friends with the other rich girls who get sent on cruises all the time, but they're not the types of friends that I can just call up and ask to go to the mall or talk about boys. Mostly because we all live in different parts of the world.

Actually, I'm on another typical vacation right now—a Caribbean cruise on the _SS Poseidon._ I have been for the past five days. Every day is the same: get up, go to the buffet, work out (I personally love the fencing and boxing classes), shower, lay in the sun, swim, buffet again, pop in a movie, wonder around, swim some more, one more trip to the buffet, lock myself in my room for the rest of the night, do it all over again the next day.

So with all of that said, bottom line: I hate having rich parents.

It was August seventeenth, day six of twelve that I have to live through before I get to go back home to California for my senior year of high school. I had just gotten done with my morning workout and shower and so now I was lying in my stormy grey designer bikini on a deck chair, sipping fruit punch and tequila (that I bribed to have added) out of a martini glass. Just another typical day.

Until I heard the squeals.

"_AHHH!" _multiple high pitched voices screamed. I lifted my Coach sunglasses. Coming fast around the corner were a group of teenage girls. Some of them I recognized from other cruises, like these girls Clarisse, Katie, and Juniper, but others I've never met.

"Rachel!" one of them called out to somewhere towards me. "Come here! We have to tell you something!" The girl who was lying in the chair next to me grinned and stood up just fast enough that she stumbled—probably from a head rush—and made me spill my drink all over myself. And she didn't even say she was sorry. She just walked towards the group of girls like nothing had happened. Fan-freaking-tastic.

A waiter quickly came to my aid with a towel and I gladly took it while slipping him a tip. Luckily, none of it got on my swimsuit because it's my favorite one sense it matches my eyes, but I still felt extremely sticky from the tequila that got on me. I sighed.

I put my sunglasses on my chair and dove into the pool, nearly landing on top of a dark haired girl.

"Oh my God!" she screamed while glaring at me. "What the hell is your problem? Blonde little whore."

I crossed my arms and glared right back. "Hey, maybe you should've gotten out of my way! Choppy-haired bitch."

She tilted her head then smirked. "Hmm," she said. "I think I'll like you."

I rolled my eyes while fighting a smile on my lips. "I'm sorry," I admitted. "I didn't see you. I guess I had a little too much tequila."

She laughed. "Yeah, I definitely like you. I'm Thalia. Sorry for freaking out."

I smirked. "Annabeth," I greeted back. "So, do you know what those girls are squealing about?" I asked, pointing towards them.

"Ugg," Thalia said while rolling her eyes. "They're all freaking out because the ship owner, Poseidon's, son is coming on board at our next stop. It's his eighteenth birthday tomorrow so the ship is throwing a huge party. His son is supposed to be, like, _insanely _hot." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so." I wasn't in the mood to have any guy hitting on me or for me to hit on any guy. I know that I'm gorgeous and I have super model looks that kill—I've been told many times before. But that's another thing that I hate about having rich parents. They pay to have my hair done, a dermatologist to keep my skin perfect and a personal trainer (which I personally thought was kind of rude) to keep me in shape.

But with these looks comes all the names and the rumors and—of course—the guys. Not in a good way. I don't know what's wrong with the world, but it always seems that when a hot girl comes around, everyone automatically assumes that she's easy.

Once, when I was a freshman, there was this popular guy, Luke, who was a senior at the time. One day he stopped me in the hall and complimented me. He started doing that every day—each time getting more and more deep. Finally, one day he asked me to go to the movies. That coming Friday that we were supposed to go, I started hearing rumors all over school that Luke only asked me out because I was quote-unquote "easy". I hadn't even had my first kiss. But I figured those were just rumors. Luke wouldn't say that—he was too sweet. But that night, during the movie he turned towards me and kissed me. At first I was beyond happy. I mean, I was kissing a senior! Until his hand started reaching up my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling back.

He just smirked. "C'mon. I'm just trying to have a little fun."

So that's when I, of course, found out that the rumors were true. I haven't kissed a guy or even gone out with a guy sense. But because of my professionally-paid-for looks, guys still think I'm easy. Every day, especially on these cruises, I have to deal with guys staring at me like a bunch of perverts.

"THERE HE IS!" one of the girls shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. Thalia and I both whipped out heads around until we saw a teenage boy rounding the corner.

He had dark hair and bright green eyes that reminded me of the sea itself. His skin was fairly tanned and he was even more jacked than Luke was-and Luke was the captain of the football team. He walked with a sort of shyness that I found extremely cute, like he didn't want to be noticed.

Bottom line-he was hot.

The girl that spilt my drink on me earlier—Rachel, I think her name was—broke through the rest of them, walked right up to the owner's gorgeous son, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with a passion that was just begging for people's attention. My heart dipped a little but I brought it back up again. I shouldn't be feeling anything, right? I mean, I don't even know his name.

"Thalia," I whispered so no one would hear. "What's his name?"

"His name," she replied with a smirk. "Is Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>review babessss! i need to know what you're thinkin about the start . love it ? hate it ? keep going ? delete ? I'll be happy with anything !<strong>

**-kenna(:**


	2. Looks That Could Kill, Literally

**Sorry about the wait ! But oh my god . thank you soooooo much for all the reviews , favorites & alerts ! this just proves that even if you have an idea that you don't know if it's good , write it anyway ! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: CrazyDyslexicNerd, ASenseofImagination, booklover484, moonbeam87, KayCee, Angel's Detective, LittleHulaStatue, Amian 4ever, DaughterofApollo101, (no name), starglow13, AzianDemigod16, Zoegurl, Omfg, Jamieisamazingatlife, sushiroxsBD, Mercedes, Silent-Ninja x, MadrigalDemigod, person who likes story, M-BlueRain, xXWeirdChikkiXx, HunterofArtemis098, Wisegirl101**

**again, THANKS A BILLION ! you guys made my LIFE ! keep reviewing, favoriting & updating(: enjoy Looks That Could Kill, Literally (:**

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

"Too long."

"How about—"

"Too long."

"_Thalia."_

Today was August eighteenth, Percy Jackson's birthday and birthday party, and Thalia was helping me pick out what to wear, but I swear, it's almost impossible to pick out what to wear with this chick because she's says that everything in my wardrobe is too long.

"What wouldn't be too long in your eyes, Thalia?" I asked. She just stood up from my bed and gestured to herself.

Thalia was already ready for the party in a micro-mini strapless black lace dress that, if she were to bend far enough over, would show her ass. She was also wearing strappy four inch heels, vibrant red lipstick and had some hairspray in that made her hair look edgy—exactly her style.

"There's no way I'm wearing something that short," I stated while throwing the last dress I brought back in my walk-in closet.

"Why not?" Thalia complained. She lied on her stomach back down on my bed. "Don't you want to attract the attention of the birthday boy?" she asked in a seductive voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know him," I said. "And besides, he's dating that girl—"

"Rachel," Thalia filled in.

"Yeah," I said without emotion. "Her."

"Whatever, Annabeth," Thalia said. "But you still need to look hot. There's going to be _tons _of other guys there that we need to show off to. Like I heard that Percy Jackson brought some of his friends and I'll bet some of them are hot."

I sighed. "But I _hate_ when guys stare at me," I complained. "I feel like I'm just a piece of meat to them."

"Which isn't _always_ bad!" Thalia stated. "If guys stare at you suggestively when you're in sweats and a baggy t-shirt then yes, that's gross. But if you're trying to look hot and they stare at you then you know the time and effort was worth it!"

I shook my head and chuckled. "You are such a whore."

She just smirked. "I know. Now come with me back to my suite. I think I have the perfect dress for you."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Thalia whispered.<p>

"Uh-huh," I agreed. The sky deck had been transformed from a quiet pool deck where you relax and tan on to a dance floor six feet deep in drunk teenagers. A DJ was playing an old hit from the 90's and I noticed that there weren't any adults anywhere—so naturally there was a riot at the bar about who gets to get their drink first.

We slowly made our way on to the sky deck, and when we did, I noticed about forty heads turned our way—girls with envy in their eyes and boys with a smirk that you could just tell that they were thinking about something perverted. I self consciously looked down at myself one last time to make sure my dress wasn't riding up or anything.

Thalia loaned me a dress that her dad gave her for her birthday last year, but because Thalia thought it was "uglier than fuck" she told me I could keep it. I personally thought it was gorgeous; it was a halter topped party dress that was a little longer than Thalia's—but not much. It had a floral print mixed in with blues and grays that I have to admit, made my eyes look a lot better than the dull gray that they usually are. As for makeup, I stuck with Smokey eyes and clear lip gloss. I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair, so I just messed it up a bit and let it down.

I snuck a glance over to Thalia—her shoulders were rolled back and she was winking at every guy she saw, whether they were sexy or not.

"Annabeth, stop looking so worried," Thalia said to me. "I thought this is the kind of thing that you like. You know, parties, dancing, drinking—"

"It is," I lied, cutting her off. "It's just…I mean, I'm used to having people stare at me, but there's never been this…many."

Thalia shrugged. "Get used to it, Blondie. Tonight we're here to prove that looks can kill when you're mommy and daddy have money—and they might if we try to seduce a drunken guy by the pool." She slightly turned her head just to wink at me. I laughed.

"Hey!" a girl shouted to us over the music. She was tapping Thalia on the shoulder with a drink in her other hand. "Sorry if I'm wrong, but weren't you that girl who snuck into the guys' cabins on the _Princess_ _Zoë_ and tied all of their pants to fireworks?"

I looked at Thalia with a look of disbelief but all impression. Thalia just threw he head back and laughed at the memory. "What can I say?" she said. "They told me that guys were tougher than girls. Here's a lesson for you ladies, guys may be tougher, but girls are a hell of a lot smarter."

"That was awesome," another girl said who I didn't realize was standing behind the first girl until she just spoke.

"I'm Silena," the first girl said. "And this is Clarisse."

"Thalia," Thalia said pointing at herself. "This is Annabeth."

"Hey," I said to them. Silena nodded in my direction while Clarisse just shrugged.

An awkward silence filled the air as other teenagers danced and grinded around us. Just as Clarisse was about to leave, Thalia spoke up. "So have you guys met this Jackson kid yet?"

Silena broke into a smile. "No, but us and some other girls met his friends. And there was this one boy…" she sighed dramatically.

Clarisse scuffled. "And Princess Silena starts daydreaming again."

"_Princess_ Silena?" I whispered to Thalia.

"I hear her mom is the queen of some tiny island of the coast of Brazil," she whispered back.

I just nodded. Learning about stuff like this isn't very uncommon in my life. I turned my attention back to Silena and Clarisse. "Oh, whatever, Clarisse," Silena said. "You like Chris just as much as I like Charlie." Clarisse blushed, which looked a little odd for how strong her face looked.

The two of them continued playfully arguing which gave me a chance to sneak away. I really needed a drink. I walked up to the bar and fought my way through until I was able to get a drink and get the hell out of there. At least three guys squeezed my ass.

I rolled my eyes once I finally broke free and took a gulp of vodka. Suddenly, I felt out of place—and that's really weird for me because I _never_ feel out of place. I always fit right in with all the other rich kids who would rather be partying than anything else. At least six guys gave me a suggestive look in the ten second that I was just standing there, but that just didn't feel natural like it usually did. It felt uncomfortable.

I took one last glance around then dropped my drink on a near-by table and headed for the bathroom. At least there I could look at myself in the mirror and figure out why I suddenly felt like I didn't fit in. It's not like I _wanted _to fit in—I hate being a rich bitch and personally I'd rather be reading than drinking, but I've been in this same position thousands of times and I've never felt out-of-place.

Just as I was turning the corner to the bathrooms, a boy was turning the same corner and we nearly ran into each other.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled before trying to get passed him.

"Hang on," the boy said, grabbing my hand. It felt like electricity shot through me and I let in a sharp breath. "Is something wrong?"

I looked up and saw that the boy holding my hand was none other than Percy Jackson himself. Up close he wasn't just hot; his eyes were even more gorgeous close up, his skin was warm and smooth, he smelt like a sea breeze and he had a look of concern, like he actually cared that a girl he had never met looked uneasy.

Not to mention that he was still holding my hand.

"I…err…it's nothing," I mumbled. My cheeks started to burn so I quickly let go of his hand.

Percy looked down for a second like he just realized how long he was actually holding my hand. "Oh. Sorry about that," he mumbled nervously which I found insanely adorable.

"S'okay," I said.

There was a short silence between us but I couldn't figure out if it was an awkward silence or a more comfortable one. Percy rocked back and forth on his shoes and I studied him a little more carefully. He was wearing a green dress shirt, dark wash jeans, and Converse All-Stars which looked like the perfect party outfit that made him look casual but totally hot at the same time. He was also starting to play with his fingers so I figured he must have ADHD or something—just like me. I also caught him sneaking glances at me, but not in the perverted way that I've seen guys giving me all night, but in the way that he was actually curious as to what I looked like.

"So…" he broke the silence. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah," I lied.

He just stared at me. "You're not a very good liar, you know."

I looked down at my silver strappy heels. "I know." Then I thought of something. "Well no one has seen _you_ at your own party yet; any reason for _that?_"

He looked caught off guard, but then he relaxed and just shrugged. "I guess big parties aren't really my thing."

I raised my eyebrows. Out of all the other rich teenagers that I've met over the year, he has been the only one who has actually admitted that he didn't like parties. I mean, I'm not a huge fan of them either but I've never admitted it because that's what other teenagers like me did—if you weren't a fan of everything that comes with having rich parents, you'd party. If you were sick of having to deal with it all, you'd drink. If you were bored and you wanted to do something other than soak in a ten-thousand dollar Jacuzzi, you'd drink _at_ a party.

"If parties aren't your thing," I said. "Then why'd you throw this one?"

"I didn't throw it," he said. "My dad throws me a huge one every year. I secretly think it's because he wants to make it up to me that he's always working." He rolled his eyes. "And I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let me and my friends get drunk." He chuckled.

I smiled. "I think I'm going to like you," I said, mocking what Thalia said to me the day before. But coming from my mouth and saying it to Percy, something about it made it sound…not how I meant it to.

Percy's smile dropped and he looked me in the eyes. God, his eyes were so beautiful—a perfect sea green that sparkled even in the shade. "I think I'm going to like you too," he said softly.

I stared at him. There was some sort of connection between us then. Some sort of…I didn't even know how to describe it because suddenly it was gone. I looked down and started to pull my hair up.

"So, err," I stuttered. "You're not nervous that we might get in trouble for drinking?"

"Nope," he said. "I'm legally an adult now so my dad can't punish me."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Happy Golden birthday."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, err…" he said, trying to remember if I had said my name yet.

"Annabeth," I filled him in. "Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth," he repeated to himself. "I'm—"

"PERCY!" a girl shrieked through the crowd right on cue. That girl—oh, sorry, _Rachel_—broke through some dancing teenagers and stumbled up to us. "There you are!" Her breath smelt heavy from alcohol, even from where I was standing three feet away.

"Oh, yeah, well I was just…err…" Percy stumbled trying to come up with an excuse.

Rachel just waved her hand to brush him off. "Come on! I want you to meet some of my friends."

Then she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the party. But before he could be totally dragged away, he turned around just enough to call out, "Nice to meet you, Annabeth!" before being engulfed in people.

"Yeah," I said more to myself. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Mmmk? Mmmk. -kenna(:<strong>


	3. Formal Get Togethers

**Omg thank you sooo much for everything !(:**

**Special thank you to all who review last chapter: TwinkleLights123, alexandriarulzforeva, DaughterofApollo101, LittleHulaStatue, hi, books52, SofiaRox, The Reviewer Deliverer, greek . mythology . lover, HunterofArtemis098, percyjacksonishot, Capilla007, JayJay-Lynn, ButterflyFlyToMe, PercyJacksonLover3, qwertyuio**

**enjoyy(:**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON(:**

* * *

><p>"So he leaned over to me and he was like, 'I wish you were a door.' And I was like, 'Err…why?' And he was like, 'So I could bang you all night long.'" Everyone dramatically groaned. "I know, right?"<p>

Today was August nineteenth, the day after Percy's birthday/birthday party, and Silena invited Thalia and I to join her and some other VIP girls for a "get-together" over dinner. Katie Gardner was telling a story about one of Percy's friends named Travis who was hitting on her last night. She was trying to pass him off as super annoying, but I could see a faint blush on her cheeks, even from the far end of the table.

"Well you'll never guess what Percy said to me last night," Rachel said, desperate to get the attention back on her. That whore.

Of course Drew, Calypso, and Nancy, her army of bitches who seem to follow her everywhere, turned their attention immediately towards her with an eager look in their eyes. Rachel took a deep breath once she knew she had everyone's attention just for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes. "He said, 'Do you have a map? 'Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes.'" Her little posse all 'aww'ed and a few other girls smiled or said 'that's cute' just to make her happy. Thalia was one of them.

"Thalia," I whisper-shouted to her. "What are you doing?"

"What?" she whispered back. "You know, Rachel isn't _that_ bad."

"_Do you have a map? 'Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes_," I mocked in her annoying little high-pitched voice. "Please."

Thalia smirked. "_Ohh,_ I get it. You don't like Rachel because she's bragging about the fact that her and Percy are dating and you're jealous because you _love him."_ She made a kissy face at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I do not _love_ him. I just met him. I just think that she doesn't always need to have everything be about her. Personally, I'd rather hear Katie's story."

"You weren't even paying attention to Katie. You were staring at your split ends."

"Shut up. That's not the point." I glared at Rachel out of the corner of my eye. She was telling yet _another_ story about her and Percy while everyone beside me, Thalia, Clarisse and this other girl, Juniper, gathered around. Katie didn't look too interested either. "And I do _not _have split ends."

Thalia shrugged. "Whatever, Annabeth. But you shouldn't just sit there and use eye-murder on her. It's not lady like," she said in a tone that we've all heard from our parents over the years. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What's the matter, Annabeth?" Rachel asked in a totally fake sympathetic tone. _Annoying little wench. _"You look upset about something. Is everything okay?"

I did my best not to growl and attack her right there. Instead I managed to say, "Actually, yes. I'm not feeling too good today. I might still have a slight hangover from yesterday." I managed a small laugh here. "So I think I'm just going to go back to my cabin."

"Well, okay. I hope you feel better soon, Annie!" Rachel said like we were best friends. I put on the cheeriest smile I could and stood up from my seat.

The other girls said bye and I was just able to make out Thalia saying, "See you, liar." I smirked at her then made my way out of the restaurant.

I was actually glad to get outside. The air inside was getting too stuffy and my dress was too tight. I quickly slipped off my high heels and started to make my way through the crowd of people. And I'll admit, I did shove my way through most of them and occasionally I'd cuss them out, but usually it was for a good reason—and the fact that I was just annoyed.

I had just made it to deck 12 and was on my way up the stairs to my cabin when a gorgeous crop of messy black hair caught my eye. Percy was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans and was leaning against the rail, staring out to the ocean. I don't know why I did it, but I walked up next to him and took the same position.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey yourself," he said back.

"What's up?"

He shrugged. "Just looking at the ocean. I've always loved the water."

I nodded and started to observe it myself. It was actually a gorgeous sight; the water was sparkling and only had a few waves made from the ship. The sun was almost set but the sky was still filled with pink, yellows, and oranges. There were only a few clouds but because of the sun, they reflected various colors too. And nearly overhanging the rail like this made the smell of the ocean strong but refreshing. I took deep breath.

And to top all of that, there was Percy himself. It probably sounds weird to call a guy beautiful, but I didn't really know how else to describe him. I mean, there were some parts of him that can only be described as hot, like his arms, abs, and pretty much every other part of his body. But then there was his nose that was perfectly straight, his hair that was messy in a good way, his lips that naturally curved up just a little bit at the ends, and I don't think I'll ever get over his eyes—filled with intensity and happiness—especially now when he's looking at the ocean. He must _really_ love water.

God, why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? Actually, no—why did he have to be so damn gorgeous and have a _girlfriend_? Especially Rachel of all people. That bitch.

"So what's got you all dressed up?" he asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my short, strapless, black Allen Schwartz dress that I wore and my black Stuart Weitzman heels were still dangling in my hand.

"I just got back from a dinner with some girls," I said, not even trying to hide the disgust in my voice. "Silena told me it was supposed to be formal."

"Silena," he said to himself as if trying to remember which girl that was. "Oh, yeah. That's the girl who Beckendorf likes, right?"

"Who's that?"

"One of my friends," he said. "His name is Charles Beckendorf."

"You mean Charlie?" I smiled. "'Cause that's who Silena likes-some guy named Charlie."

"Well if that's what she calls him," he said with a smirk. "Then she'd be the only one who actually calls him by his name."

I giggled but I have no idea why. That's when I knew something was wrong here.

We fell into a comfortable silence and watched the sun set. There were times where I felt like I should start up a conversation, but I always decided against it—just me and him standing there, it was like we _were_ talking, but without words. I'm sure that sounds cheesy, but it's true. It was just so natural—just me, him, and hakuna matata.

Damn, I sound like Silena.

Percy suddenly stood up straighter. "So, err…you don't have anything you're running off to go to tonight, do you?" I shook my head. "'Cause I'm going to the club with the guys and…err…want to come?"

My stomach did a somersault. "Yeah, I'd love to."

He smiled from ear to ear. "Great! Let's meet back here in a half hour. I'm assuming that you'll want to change anyway."

I agreed with a laugh. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I don't know what lead me ask the next question, but for some reason I did. "But wait, don't you, err…have a girlfriend?"

"So?" He gave me a look that looked honestly confused, like he didn't see the problem with it, but not in a player sort of way. "It's not like we're going on a date—we're just hanging out, right?" he asked while playfully shoving my shoulder.

"Right," I said without emotion. "No problem."

* * *

><p>One ruffled white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans later, Percy was leading me to the ship's nightclub—hand in hand. Thank God I had to trail two steps behind him so I wouldn't trip on my heels because I was blushing the whole way there.<p>

When we got there, the party was in full swing. Guests were already filling the dance floor, people were hysterically laughing at the bar, and a group of guys we're taking up the couches in the corner.

"Hey!" one of the boys shouted to us. I figured they must be Percy's friends. Percy smiled and lead me over to them.

"Hey, man," Percy said to him. "What's up?" Then they did the whole half-handshake half-man-hug thing. It looked even more awkward since his friend was sitting down.

"Not much," the friend said. Then he seemed to notice me. "Why _hello_," he greeted while giving me a once over. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said sounding embarrassed. "Guys, this is Annabeth."

I got a series of hellos in different ways, but most were sounding flirtatious or suggestive in some way.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "This is Travis," he gestured to the first guy he greeted. "Connor," He pointed to another guy who was most likely identical twins with Travis and who also winked at me. "Beckendorf," He pointed to an extremely built African-American guy whose hands were probably three times the size of mine. "Grover," he gestured to a sweet looking curly-haired boy who looked a lot younger than he probably was. "Nico," a dark looking boy who actually _did_ look a lot younger, but only by a few years. "And Chris," a Hispanic boy who was so quiet that I didn't even really notice him until now.

"Hey," I replied to them all.

Percy ordered us some drinks that I guess he didn't have to pay for. "There's little perks every now and then about having you dad own the ship," he told me. "One being that I could easily have them fired if they don't give me what I want." I laughed.

"So what happened to Rachel?" Beckendorf asked. I grasped my glass a little harder.

"She said she had something going on tonight," said Percy.

"Going on or _going on?_" Travis said in a suggestive voice.

Percy punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Travis. And I doubt she'd cheat. She's like in love with me. It actually gets kind of annoying."

"Then what was with the pick-up line?" I asked him. "Rachel was at the dinner that I was at earlier and she told us about it."

Travis stared at Percy while smiling. "You used a pick-up line? Welcome to the land of the Stoll's!" Him and his brother high-fived each other.

"Ooh, I hate that place," Percy shot back. "It's too dirty for me." The rest of the guys around him snickered and I giggled. "The reason," Percy continued, answering my question. "That I used that pick-up line is because she asked me specificaly, 'What's your favorite pick-up line?'"

"Then why don't you break up with her if you don't like her too much?" I said in the most un-curious voice that I could so he wouldn't think I was suggesting anything—which I wasn't, but you never know what guys might take it as, you know?

"At lease we know that Rachel wears the pants in _that_ relationship," Connor said before Percy could answer. This earned him a punch in the shoulder.

Percy turned his attention back to me and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean, she's cool and everything but... I don't know."

"That's our Percy," Grover stated. "Soft as a teddy bear."

Percy glared at him. "And you're not? What about when you were telling me about this Juniper girl?"

Grover blushed. "Touché."

"Dude," Nice said speaking up for the first time all night. "Didn't we come here to get _away _from girls?" I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "Oh, not you in particular," he added. "You're cool enough to hang with us."

"Thanks for the compliment, dumbass," I said in a sarcastic manor. All the guys 'ooh'ed around him and Nico held up his hands in defense.

The DJ put on a fast song and suddenly people started tripping over each other just to get on the dance floor. Percy grabbed my hand. "C'mon," he said looking into my eyes. "Let's dance."

And so we did.

* * *

><p><strong>please please PLEASE review ! everyone knows that the more reviews you get the faster you feel you should update ! -kenna(:<strong>


	4. Everyone Knows You

**happy birthday to me !(: sorry im just really excited (: **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chap! : HunterofArtemis098,AzianDemigod16, LittleHulaStatue, ButterflyFlyToMe, Zoegurl, JayJay-Lynn, Alexandra Nightshade, Capilla007, 3 words FAB., DaughterofApollo101, LLBSLover12, rAnDoM-Lafing, Percabeth4EVER, perceabeth, Julia, TwinkleLights123, ChocoChip101**

**enjoy !**

* * *

><p>"Owww…" I moaned when Thalia hit me in the head with a pillow the next morning. "Thalia, what the hell?"<p>

"Get up, lazy babe," she said which echoed in my ears and didn't make the headache I realized I had any easier. "It's noon and we're missing the buffet."

"Thalia, go away," I said. "How did you even get in here?"

"The maid let me in," she said. "I just told her that my friend had a hangover and I needed to get in."

I turned onto my back and blood rushed to my head. "Well you're right about the hangover part," I mumbled.

Thalia sat on the edge of my head. "What the hell did you do last night anyway? I thought you 'needed some sleep'," she asked using air quotes.

"I, err…I met up with Percy—"

"Well, I know _that_," she interrupted. "I mean what the hell was with you and him specifically?"

"What do you mean—" I paused. "Wait. How did you know that I went to the bar with him?"

"I was talking to one of Percy's friends, Nico, earlier," she said. "And he told me _all_ about it. Plus, everyone's talking about how you two kissed."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What? We didn't kiss."

"That's what Nico told me," she said with a shrug. "And think about it Anna, do you really remember anything from last night?"

I sighed and tried to remember. "I remember getting annoyed with Rach-whore, then leaving the restaurant, running into Percy, meeting his friends, dancing with him…" I tried to remember past that but nothing came to mind besides shots. Realization hit me. "Oh my God, I might've kissed him," I gasped.

Thalia nodded with a small smirk. "Uh-huh."

"Oh my God, I _did_ kiss him," I said bolting upright a little too fast.

Her smirk grew. "Uh-huh."

"And everyone knows."

Thalia seemed to be enjoying this. Great friend. "Keep going."

"And if everyone knows, that means…" I gasped and probably let out a scream. "Rachel. Shit."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Thalia did a cheesy little happy dance, probably just to piss me off. It would've worked if I wasn't so scared already.

"THALIA!" I shouted over her celebration a little too loudly for my aching head to handle. "This is serious! She's going to kill me!"

"Yeah, maybe," she said, not helping at all. "But she'd have to go through me."

"Thanks, bitch."

"No problem, whore. And besides, I hate that frizzy red-head now." She growled under her breath. "She totally went off on me this morning thinking that I helped you 'plan this'."

"Told you," I said. "She's a bitch."

She nodded. "Totally."

"So did Nico tell you everything that happened?" I asked changing the subject. "'Cause I think I have the right to know sense it involves me."

Thalia bit her lip. "Err…_yeaaaah," _she said dragging the word out. "But you should probably talk to him about that because I'm not supposed to tell anyone—including you."

"That bad?" I asked nervously. "I honestly don't remember taking that many shots."

"No, no," she said. "It's not _bad_ exactly. It's…I don't know. It's hard to explain. Just go talk to Nico and see what he says. And for the love of God, don't go near Percy and avoid Rachel."

"Trust me," I said getting up. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I didn't feel like looking presentable to walk around. I was probably just going to go back to my cabin after this anyways. So I just threw on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt and headed out.

Problem number one would be that I have absolutely no idea where to find Nico. Problem number two is that I'm completely unarmed if I actually _were _to run into Rachel. As I was looking I was playing a game with myself to see how creative I could be about how she would kill me if I did.

I walked around every one of the decks, the whole time getting murderous stares from friends of Rachel and envious ones from girls who thought he was hot. I guess news travels fast on this ship.

I got to the sky deck and still no Nico. But I had heard at least six different versions about me and Percy by then. One being that we never actually kissed (I wish) all the way to we had sex (I hope not. I would like to remember my first time, thank you).

I had just reached my boiling point of annoyance and was about to just curl back up in my cabin when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and gray met green. "Err…hi," he greeted nervously.

"This isn't a good idea," I said gesturing to us talking. "You do know what people have been saying, right? And what about Rachel?"

"Rachel's fine," he assured. "I talked to her this morning."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "How?"

"I, err… just told her what she wanted to hear."

"So, you lied?"

"Not really. It was more like I just left most of it out. And maybe a few white lies here and there." He nervously shook his hair. It was actually kind of cute.

"What did you say?"

"Err…I said…come here." He grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to the same spot that we first met. "We probably shouldn't be talking about this with witnesses around."

"Witnesses?" I repeated.

"People can believe what they want," he said. "Just as long as no one figures out…the truth."

"What is so bad about the truth?" I asked impatiently. "What could possibly make this story any worse?"

"I, personally, think its better," he mumbled while looking at the floor.

"Can you just explain this!" I shouted throwing my hands up.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said in defense. Then he took a deep breath. "Okay so I told Rachel that I was at the bar and I was drinking and you were there and we started talking and we started dancing and that I couldn't remember what happened from there," he said all in one breath.

"Well isn't that mostly the truth anyway? So she shouldn't have a reason to be mad about the whole truth either."

He bit his lip. "Actually, she would be."

I sighed. "Okay, why? What's the truth?"

He paused like he was trying to figure out how to word it. "How much of last night do you remember?" he finally said.

"The last thing I remember is us dancing," I answered.

"So you don't remember when we…kissed?" he asked quietly.

"Err…no," I said. I couldn't tell if he thought of that as a good thing or a bad thing. His whole expression was blank. "But now that I think about it, Rachel shouldn't be mad, right?" I said speaking my thoughts. "I mean, it's not like you cheated technically. So you could've told her whatever truth there was."

"Annabeth, please listen." He said sharply. I shut up. "I'm sorry, it's just…that's not everything." He paused before starting again. "I can't tell her the whole truth because it would make me seem like a cheater, and I don't want to be known as a cheat."

"How did you cheat though?" I asked. "If we were both drunk then the kiss didn't mean anything."

"But that's the think Annabeth," he said almost too quietly for me to hear. "I, err…I wasn't drunk."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "But…then wha—"

"I only had one beer," he explained, getting more nervous by the second. "And why Rachel would be mad and I would be known as a cheater is because…I wasn't drunk, and _I _kissed _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>birthday present ? review (: even better birthday present ? maybe try for 100 ? its a long shot but that'd be FREAKING AMAZING !<strong>

**love you all (: (im 14. yay!) -kenna(:**


	5. The 'I'm Rich' Card

**I guess I've got some explaining to do...**

**but for starters , OMFG THANK YOUU! i NEVER actually thought you guys would get me to 100 reviews but you did ! 102 actaully(: this is my first story that has gotten over 100 reviews so it's a big deal(:**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!: SoccerGurl03, AzianDemigod16, TwinkleLights123, MadrigalDemigod, Capollo4Ever, thegayperson, The Moonlit Waters, ER JENN, maryfever123, Alexandra Nightshade, soul61, ButterflyFlyToMe, JayJay-Lynn, lovemeforever04, PJOismylife13, E.C Silence, LLBSLover12, hassan221997, BILIUS, Wisegirl1313, percabethfanlover, VMM, HunterofArtemis098, famousBLUEwaffles, Ren, percabeth, percabethh, dragonslayer8888, Julia, princesswhatever9, Capilla007, fluffy-bunnies-are-so-cute, myself, qwertyuio, allyalexandra1999, Updater, IwanttobeAnnabeth, Taitk**

**& a SPECIAL thanks to... **

**allyalexandra1999: for reviewing four times because she wanted to help me reach my goal(: you're the best! **

**Updater: for being my 100th reviewer ! thanks a million ((: **

**so in this chapter, it turned out to be a lot longer than i had planned .. & actually it was gunna be longer but i figured that i'd just split it in two . so enjoy The "I'm Rich" Card (:**

* * *

><p>When you think about, what better place to reflect on how horrible, confusing, pointless, shitty, and somewhat wonderful (Maybe. Whatever) your life is than the SPA? That was my first thought after Percy told me "the truth". So I figured <em>What the hell? I need a good massage<em> _anyways._

After Percy told me that _he _kissed _me_ instead of the other way around (And totally sober, I should add), I kept my face blank. I couldn't find any words. I couldn't even get myself to move. But it shouldn't of been shocking enough as to not being able to even move, right?

Percy cleared his throat. "Now would be an excellent time for you to say something..."

I didn't even know what to say. The same thought kept running through my head: _Percy kissed me. Percy kissed ME. _Just like any other girl, first I was surprised that a boy had some sort of strong enough feeling-whether it was love or lust, I didn't really care-to want to kiss me. Then I didn't know if I was feeling happy about it or apathetic or confused or disgusted or a combination of the four. But after another second of silence, I finally was able to spit out, "You got that from _A Walk To Remember_."

Yes. I actually said that.

Percy looked confused. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I had already gotten up and started my way to where I was now-the SPA.

I was lying face down on the massage table, replaying the last forty-five minutes in my head over and over again.

But of course, being me, I didn't even get to enjoy that. I am on a cruise after all. Nothing good can come from that. So instead of being able to finish the rest of my hour getting knots out of my back by a hot, male masseuse, Percy decided to walk in.

"Hey," he said softly, not even seeming to notice that I was busy. "Can we talk?

_Sure._ "I'm busy."

"Oh, c'mon. You won't even know I'm here."

_But I want you here. _"Whatever."

"Err...actually sir," my masseuse said. "You're not allowed to be in here when the hour is still in session."

"My dad owns this ship," Percy shot back, sounding way more confident than I know him to be. "I can be anywhere I want."

I groaned then lifted my head. "It's okay, Rick," I assured. "I'll come back tomorrow and we can finish this then."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Chase." He winked at me then left, leaving me and Percy in the room alone.

"Why do you always have to play that card?" I asked, annoyed, but also kind of glad that we were alone. Sort of. Whatever.

"What card?"

"The 'I'm the ship owner's son' card."

"The same reason you play the 'I'm rich' card." He shifted. "Because I have a card to play."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

Percy's face became serious. He pulled up a chair to the head of my bed and I lied back down. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and awkward. God, he's so cute.

"What were you thinking after I told you the truth earlier?" he asked. "You just stared at me with a blank expression."

I paused. "I was thinking..." Another pause. "I don't know, I guess you just kind of caught me off guard."

"Did you see it as a good thing or something?" he mumbled.

"No," I said way too quickly. Just as I said it, Percy's eyes dimmed. "I-I mean, maybe. Sure...err...I don't know." I dug my head into my arms.

Percy moved his finger under my chin and lifted my head until out eyes met. _God, his eyes are so gorgeous..._

"Just tell me," he said with probably all the balls he had left.

_Yes, I did._ "I don't know." He just nodded then dropped his hand. "Did _you _see it as a good thing?"

Even under just the light of the dozens of candles, I could make out a slight blush on his cheeks. "I...err...don't know either."

I nodded. After many moments of silence, Percy stood up. "I guess I should get going. And you probably want to change into something besides a towel." I looked down and sure enough, I was still only in a towel. Thankfully he was turned away from me because my face probably got ten shades darker.

"Why?" I said desperate to return to my regular color. "I would think that you'd _love_ to have me in just a towel." I did an over-exaggerated pose and heard him chuckle.

"Good point. Never mind then."

I rolled my eyes. "You a _such_ a Seaweed Brain."

He raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

I grinned. "I just came up with it. You love water and sometimes it's like your brain is full of seaweed."

He chucked his cute laugh again. "Not too bad, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl." I repeated. Then I giggled to myself.

"Hey, don't laugh. It's the best I could come up with at a moment's notice." I laughed again. Then Percy turned out the door.

"Percy, wait," I said. I don't know what made me want to stop him or what I was about to say, but I just went with it.

He stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

I paused, frozen. I looked him over completely. From his converse and flair jeans to his white t-shirt that hugged his perfectly sculpted chest to his big, warm arms that I remember not wanting to leave when we were dancing the night before. Then finally to his face where I saw just plain-old Seaweed Brain. His hair was messy, he had the look of curiosity and determination, as always, and his eyes could reflect his mood.

I didn't even know what I was saying until I already said it. "I do know."

Percy looked confused for a second before realization hit him. Then he smiled. "Good. Because I know too." Then he turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"You want to <em>kiss<em> him. You want to _kiss_ him," Thalia sing-songed when I told her about Percy and my conversation from before.

I rolled me eyes. "Oh, shut up. I do not. Actually I'm annoyed that he took advantage of my fun night and kissed me when _he had a girlfriend."_

"You said 'had'," Thalia pointed out while smirking.

"_Has,"_ I corrected. "He _has_ a girlfriend."

She shrugged then sat on my bed. "Whatever. That doesn't change the fact that you like him."

"I do not."

"Liar." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine. Don't admit it. But what you should tell me is what you're going to do about Rach-whore."

I grabbed a bottle of water and tossed one to Thalia. "I plan to avoid her and her little army of bitches."

"So you're just going to hide away in your cabin until the end of the cruise?" she asked before taking a sip.

"That was my plan."

Thalia grabbed a pillow and threw it at me, missing by a good three feet. "I'm _not_ letting you do that. You got to get your ass out on the deck and pretend that you kiss boys with girlfriends all the time."

"And how do you know I don't do that already?" I asked in a fake-mysterious voice.

"Because I'm giving you advice on what to do in a simple situation like this. Which makes me think that you don't have as much experience with guys as you come off to be."

I hung my head, embarrassed. Of course she was right. My kiss with Percy was technically only my second kiss, but yet another one that doesn't even count as a real kiss. "I guess that's one good thing about having my own people. They make me look the part." I fake laughed at myself.

"Well, it doesn't even matter." She swung her legs off my bed and walked into my closet. "Because looks are more important than the truth, right?"

"Not really."

"Whatever. But my point is that you need to go and do what girls do best-fake that everything is fine and that you don't give a shit."

I giggled. "Sadly, that is so true."

"Exactly." Thalia emerged from my closet with bikini and a cover-up outfit in arm which she proceeded to throw at me. "Now go put that on and meet me on the deck. As much as I hate getting sent on these 'family vacations', I'm not missing a day of lying in the sun and boy-watching."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, here I am lying on a deck chair in another designer swimsuit with another pair of designer sunglasses over my eyes, reading another issue of <em>Italian Vogue<em>. Just like always.

Thalia was stretched out beside me with her ear buds in, blasting a song so loud that I'm sure someone across the deck could hear if they wanted to. We had already had at least ten guys walk past us and flirt in some way. I'm sure they were more staring at Thalia, though. I mean, how could they not? She's gorgeous.

"Oh, shit," Thalia suddenly mumbled after a long silence.

"What?" She just point over to the stairs of the deck. A huge group of teenage girls were walking down-all of whom I recognized. And at the front was little miss I'm-so-pretty-and-perfect herself. She had her signature I'm-powerful-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it smirk plastered on her face, bright as ever. She didn't even look embarrassed of all the turning heads, all thinking the same thing: _That's the girl who's dating the owner's son but he kissed that Chase girl last night._

In fact, she looked almost proud.

My feet were already swung over the side of my chair and I was half way standing up to run when Thalia caught my wrist and pulled me back down. "Don't," she said. "If you run now, you'll look like a coward. Just ignore her and pretend like you don't care that she's here." I just nodded and tried to go back to my magazine.

That was, until Rachel walked by with her posse.

"Well," she started off in her annoying, totally fake-friendly voice. "Those are some crazy rumors going around the ship, aren't they, Anna?"

I just glanced up and gave a careless "Mhm." I could see Thalia smirking out of the corner of my eye, obviously pleased with my response.

Rachel sighed. "You know Annie," She sat at the end of my chair. "Percy talked to me this morning and I just wanted to let you know that there's no hard feelings." She smiled.

I lifted my sunglasses. "Wait, what?"

"I mean, it's obvious what happened: you had too many drinks and tried to kiss him because you were attracted to him. And I just wanted you to know that being jealous is nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, it's human nature to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted not caring where she was going with that. "You think that I'm _jealous_?"

Rachel's posse behind her giggled. "Well, yeah. But like I said, you shouldn't be embarrassed and go hide out in your cabin because of it. And now that I think about it, you had every reason to be jealous. I mean, he's funny, caring, and _insanely _hot!"

"I am _not_ jealous!" I said slamming my hands down on my chair. I could see a few more heads turning our way and most of the deck was growing quieter, trying to listen it. Ease droppers. "And for your record, I didn't _try_ to kiss him-I _did_ kiss him. And I'll bet anything that it was the best kiss of his life!"

The girls around me froze. Even Thalia looked surprised. The only one even showing a hint of happiness was Rachel, who seemed to be enjoying every moment of this. "Whatever, Annie. I just hope that you can get your priorities straightened out soon. Maybe it was a good thing that you're mommy and daddy sent you away again." She smirked then simply stood up and walked away, but only half of the girls followed her. I growled her way. The half who stayed back were still in shock. Among those were Katie, Silena, Clarisse, and Juniper.

Just before Rachel could get too far away, she turned around. "Silena, are you coming?"

Silena looked nervous. She continuously looked back between Rachel and us before answering. "Err...I'm going to hang here for a while." She sucked in a breath and held it.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she continued to walk away, her wanna-bees right on her tail. Silena let her breath out.

"Wow," Thalia said after another moment of silence. I just relaxed back into my chair. "You are one feisty little bitch."

I smirked. "Thanks, babe."

Katie took the seat next to me and the other girls took spots surrounding us. "I can't believe you just said that," Katie said, still in shock. "And to _Rachel_ too."

I just shrugged and reopened my magazine. "Someone had to say it."

"Maybe getting on her bad side wasn't such a good idea, Blondie," Clarisse said. "She's good at making up stories and getting people to believe them."

"I'm getting off this ship in three days anyway. People can believe whatever the hell they way. I don't really care."

"Oh yeah?" Thalia asked. "Well what if Percy were to hear this so-called rumor?"

I clinched my teeth. "I doubt he'd believe whatever it was."

"I don't _knooow_," Thalia said. "He believed that Rachel was a good person. And if he somehow believed that, I'm sure one day he'll believe in dragons too."

"Hey, err...guys?" Katie said, cutting in. We all looked at her. "Annabeth, I think you should rethink that last comment." When I raised my eyebrow, she just pointed back over to the stairs where Percy and his friends were strutting down the steps. Rachel was already attached to Percy's side, telling him something with a fake-sad expression on her face as if something tragic happened to her. Percy kept raising his eyebrows and, at one point, he looked towards me and we made eye-contact for half a second before his eyes went back down to his feet.

I cursed under my breath. "_Oh,"_ Thalia said to me. "So you _do_ care."

"Whatever," I growled before trying to relax back in my chair.

"But seriously, Annabeth. Maybe Rachel is right in a crazy sort of way." I just stared at her. "I mean she's right that you shouldn't be embarrassed to admit that you like him."

"Yeah, Annabeth," Travis cut in with his own train of the rest of the guys behind him. "You _shouldn't_ be embarrassed to say you like him."

I rolled my eyes, but Katie took the words out of my mouth before I could. "Shut up, Travis. We're having a conversation."

"Ah, Katie Gardner, right?" Travis questioned dramatically before sitting at the foot of her chair. "I had to make sure I remembered your name because recently I've gotten used to just calling you 'my secret lover'."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I am _not _your secret lover."

"We could change that."

"Ugh!" Katie stood up and started stomping to the other side of the pool. Travis high-fived his brother then followed her.

I followed Katie with my eyes (kind of giggling while I was watching Travis annoy her from behind) until my eyes hit Percy with Rachel glued to his arm. Rachel was smirking to herself while Percy seemed to pay no attention to her what-so-ever. Instead, he was staring at the deck floor with the same face he had on the night before when he was looking at the ocean-deep in thought.

"So, Annabeth," Nico said, interrupting my thoughts. He shifted so that he was basically leaning against the end of Thalia's chair. Thalia just looked annoyed and physically shoved him a foot backwards. "You're liken' Perce?"

"No, I'm not."

Juniper, who had been so quiet that I had actually forgotten about her, spoke up. "Here, let me see." She came over to my chair and sat almost uncomfortably close to me. "I'm usually pretty good at telling when people are lying."

For the next thirty seconds, she just stared unblinking into my eyes. Finally she blinked and pulled back a little bit, smirking. "She's lying," she announced.

Everyone around me either chuckled or gave me a knowing-smirk. I just lied back down, feeling my cheeks get hotter by the second. "What_ever_," I repeated. "Besides, even if I did like that Seaweed Brain-which I'm _not_ saying I do-he's with Rachel."

"That doesn't mean that you can't try to win him over," Silena said, already intertwining fingers with Beckendorf.

"I barely even _know_ him!"

"Well then why don't we change that?" another voice said from behind me. It was Percy. "C'mon. I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>did that make up for the two month gap ? only one way to tell me(: review revieww . love you all ! -kenna(:<strong>


	6. Lack of Regular Teenager Clothing

**Seriously you guys . Everytime I see another review for this story, I get in more & more shock that I have fans who like this story so much (: **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter ! : wassopify, Mrs. Di Cullark, avrilkitties, lubi, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, SoccerGurl03, cook, HunterofArtemis098, LLBSLover12, ILoveMyBesties, ButterflyFlyToMe, ffsah1, TwinkleLights123, Kluxi, dancedreamlove, meeeethegr8, AzianDemigod16, GemOfOlympus, envelope123, soul61, greek . mythology . lover, rAnDoM-Lafing, allyalexandra1999, Capilla007, (No Name), AthenaGray15, klydo, ei84136, ..94, percylovesme23**

* * *

><p>I wouldn't suggest following Percy Jackson anywhere when you're only in a bikini. Boy<em> or<em> girl.

First of all, everyone was staring at us, confused. Then they started talking to each other, probably making up more rumors which I was _so _not in the mood for. Second, he took me up to his suite where the air conditioning was blasting. I was covered in goose bumps instantly which made me want to get out of this awkward situation even more.

After he closed his door behind us and closed the curtains so no one could look in like a bunch of pervert-creepers, he turned towards me with a blank expression. I just crossed my arms, trying to warm myself back up. Percy pursed his lips then walked over to his bed. Lying on it was various articles of clothing. All were wrinkled and looked dirty. I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed a sweatshirt that was tucked under his pillow and tossed it to me. I didn't even ask any questions-I just put it on. When I was finally warm again in his over-sized sweatshirt, I looked down to see what it said; _Goode High School Football_.

I looked back up to see Percy staring right at me. His eyes were drilling into mine but they weren't daggers like what I give to people who annoy me sometimes. His whole expression was just blank.

"So," he started. "what's the truth?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I've dated Rachel long enough to know that when she bitches about a girl this much, everything extreme that she tells me is usually totally un-true. And trust me; the things she told me were beyond extreme."

I growled. _That bitch._ "What did she tell you?" I asked through clinched teeth.

"That doesn't matter." He took a breath to calm down so I did too. "Annabeth, I just want to hear your side of what's happening between you and Rachel."

"Why do you care?" I asked probably more rudely than I should have. "I thought guys hated hearing about girl-crap."

"Usually, yes, we do. But whatever the truth is can change..." He paused with out finishing his thought. "Look, will you just tell me the truth?"

I shrugged. "Well there's not much to say. I hate her and she hates me."

"Well I know _that. _I want to know why."

"I hate her because she's a bitch and she hates me because she...well she just seems to hate everyone."

"Yeah, that's true," he mumbled.

"And she likes bringing up that she's 'better than everyone else'," I mocked.

He raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Well she's always bragging about how you're her boyfriend," I murmured. "And while I was at the pool, he and her little posse came up to me and she started talking crap about how-" I paused, suddenly embarrassed.

"About how...?" He gestured for me to continue.

"About how..." It took me a little bit to collect my thoughts. "She thinks I'm jealous of you and her being together," I mumbled.

There was a long pause. "Well," he said quietly. "are you?"

I locked my eyes firmly to his. "Should I be?"

"That," He took a few steps towards me so were we're only inches apart. "is a very good question."

I just nodded. I don't know where the confidence came from, and it definitely was out of character for me, but before I knew what I was doing, I was wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his. His hands found my waist and he pulled us closer.

It wasn't anything serious-it was more like just a long peck-but damn, it was the best kiss I've ever had. And that's not just because the first one was fake and the second I can't fully remember. This one was something else. It had passion, softness, and it made it even better that he was kissing me back when he had a girlfriend.

_When he had a girlfriend..._

My eyes shot open and I pushed him off of me. He looked worried and confused, but more hurt than anything. I instantly felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I just...I'm not going to help you cheat."

"But it's not even cheating!" he tried to explain. "I don't even _like_ Rachel. But I _do_ like you." Inside I was smiling, but outside I just hung my head. He continued more slowly. "Look, I know I barely know you, just like you said out by the pool, but I like you, like, a lot." He started shifting his weight on his legs and playing with his fingers, looking extremely nervous. God, he's adorable.

"So, once again," I said slowly. "If you didn't like her, then why didn't you break up with her sooner?"

"Because I'm an idiot," he said."And I definitely can't now. This chick plays dirty, and if I were to dump her for you, she'd find a way to kill us both and make it look like an accident."

"So you're going to stay with her because you're afraid of her?"

He shrugged. "Not very manly, I guess."

I giggled. "Actually I think it's cute."

He smiled. After a short pause of both of us staring at the floor, he said, "Look, I promise I'll break up with her just as soon as this cruise is over. I'm not going on another one for a while I don't think, but I guess that one is up to my dad." He made a face and I laughed. "It'll be a lot easier to break up with her when I don't have to see her for a while after. And I know that sounds lame, but honestly, I'm actually more worried about what she'd do to you if she found out."

I raised an eyebrow. I'm not going to lie-I actually got a little scared. "Has she done anything to other girls in the past?"

He fidgeted. "Well..." He chuckled to himself. "One of my cousin's, Bianca, came on a cruise with the rest of my family one time, but Rachel didn't know she was my cousin. So when she hugged me goodnight one time, Rachel stole all of her underwear and bras and hung them on a clothesline on the main deck the next day."

My eyes widened. "Oh my, God."

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Bianca hasn't come on a cruise with us since."

I laughed. "Look, even if you don't see it as cheating, I do. And I'm not helping you cheat."

His face fell. "I figured."

I didn't really know what else to say, so I slipped off his sweatshirt and held it back out to him. He held up his hands. "Keep it. You might get cold later." It was kind of a lame reason for me to keep it, but I assumed that he just wanted me to keep it. I grinned and slung it over my arm.

I was about to walk back outside when he called at me. "Hey, err, question."

I turned around. "Answer."

"Well, um, you never exactly said if you liked me too."

It wasn't exactly a question, but I didn't point that out to him. I shrugged. "_I _kissed _you_, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my, God," Thalia said after I told her what happened. "I am <em>so <em>glad I met you!"

After I left Percy's suite, I walked to my suite to stash my "new" sweatshirt then back down to the pool deck, only to find all the girls gone except for Thalia who was listening to her iPod. Nico DiAngelo was standing next to her, seeming like he was trying to get her attention. But she just ignored him with her usual I'm-too-good-for-any-boy look until he finally gave up and walked away. I had walked in right after he left and immediately spilled everything that had happened in those last ten minutes.

I raised my eyebrow at her comment. "Because I'm a good story teller?"

"No, because you seem to be able to get yourself in the deepest shit but then pretend like you don't even care!" She started laughing.

"I _don't_ care."

"Yes you do. You even admitted that you liked him _to _him." Thalia lied back on her chair and fiddled with her iPod. "And _you _kissed _him_. _And_ above all of that, you did all of it knowing that he has a girlfriend."

I instantly got the same guilty feeling that I got after I kissed Percy back in his room. "Well, yeah. But, to be fair, I _did_ stop."

"Whatever, Annabeth." She took out her earphones and started wrapping them up. "But face it-you like him and he likes you. You both want to be with each other. The only problem is a bitchy, frizzy-haired redhead that will make your life miserable if she were to find this out."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Just admit it."

I started gathering my hair into a ponytail. "Admit what?"

"Say 'I like Percy Jackson'," she demanded.

I let my hair fall back down and crossed my arms. When I didn't answer, Thalia repeated, "Say it!" I mumbled something that even I couldn't make out. Thalia dramatically cupped her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I like Percy Jackson," I said a little louder.

"One more time." I could tell that she was grinning even by looking at the deck floor.

I slammed my hands on my deck chair and stood up. "I like Percy Jackson! Happy now!"

The deck seemed to grow oddly quieter. Only then did I realized that mostly everyone by the pool were teenagers-all who probably had heard the gossip. I noticed Silena on Beckendorf's lap across the pool, looking my way and smiling widely. Katie had her feet dipped in the pool with Travis chilling behind her. They were also looking at me with a shocked expression. Even Clarisse was giving me a grin.

Thalia crossed her arms with a smirk and stood up. "I don't know," she said. "Are you?"

It took me a minute to understand what she was saying. But I never got a chance to answer because it turned out that Rach-whore was still on the deck during my little outburst too. She was standing in the middle of her Army of Bitches, staring at me. But again, she had a smirk on her face like she was enjoying the whole thing.

Thalia noticed me staring and turned only to notice Rachel herself. Thalia's face immediately fell. Rachel and I had a long staring contest. Me with my some-what horrified expression and her with her cocky-bitchy expression as if she was just watching a movie, wondering what would happen next.

The longer we stared at each other, the more I studied her. And the more I studied her, the more I noticed little flaws about her-but there was one that stuck out to me more than any other. Usually when I would look at her, I noticed the way she carried herself. She had this over-confidence that crossed into cockiness that was, of course, annoying. But because of that cockiness, she had this glimmer in her eyes that just radiated power and made the statement clear that she could control anyone she wanted. But looking into them now, that glimmer just wasn't there-or wasn't as strong as usual, at least. It was like she was slipping when it came to me because she realized she couldn't control me like she could anyone else.

_That's_ why she got Percy to date her. It wasn't because he liked her-it was because he felt _threatened _by her. Almost like he didn't have a choice, so he just kept trying to make himself believe that he actually did like her when he actually didn't!

Rachel Elizabeth Dare felt threatened by me.

My horrified expression turned into a grin. Actually, it was more than a grin-it was a smile. A _huge_ smile. I started giggling, even. Soon enough, I was laughing in hysterics. Probably harder than I had ever laughed before. Everyone, including Rachel, was looking at me like I was having a stroke but I didn't care. Only people who mattered would find out anyway.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing," I forced out in between giggles. "My day just got a lot better. No big deal."

* * *

><p><strong>review please ? It would make my life a little better (: especially with finals :P only one more day ! -kenna(:<strong>


	7. Dealing With Bitches

**Ok so here's the thing. I read all of the reviews from the last chap & just couldn't find it in my heart NOT to update this fast. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter ! : HunterofArtemis098, TwinkleLights123, PJObsessed, SoccerGurl03, JayJay-Lynn, I'm Myself Deal With It, ChildOfWisdom, Fret Monster, nicomwaah, ILoveMyBesties, McLovin111010, GemOfOlympus, azngirl714, CrunchyMunchers, sendmechocolate, Saf222, Dewfrost314, 55, Pale-Face, ButterflyFlyToMe, Awesome.A.K., meeeethegr8, Teasome, DemigodLove, greek-ac-thalassa, envelope123, soul61, AthenaGray15**

**& a special thanks to Teasome for giving me the best review/message i've ever gotten . seriously , you like made my life with that message . (: **

**enjoy ! only a couple chaps left :(**

* * *

><p>Here's a bonus to five star cruises: Sunday morning breakfast buffets.<p>

The girls and I all woke up early so we could be first in line to shove as much food down our throats as we could. As gross and "un-lady like" as that sounds, we don't really give a shit. It's just about the best food you will ever taste.

Thalia, Silena, Katie, Juniper, Clarisse and I all grabbed two full-sized plates and piled them high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and anything else we could really get our hands on. That was the first thing all of us found in common-we all were in love with this buffet. Well that and the fact that we all hated Rachel. But who doesn't?

We were sitting on the party deck at one of the many tables, gathered around and munching on our food. We were telling stories about times that we had on other cruises and laughing when someone said something stupid. It was really the first time that I had enjoyed being on one of my forced-vacations. I actually was able to relax for a little bit and just be a girl-not a rich-girl, but just a girl.

Katie was sitting across from me, playing with her yet-to-be-eaten hash browns. At first I thought that she was just full but then I noticed her slightly dreamy smile. I smirked. "Daydreaming there, Katie?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, still kind of in a trance. "Oh, no."

Juniper also smirked. "Oh, really? 'Cause your cute little smile there says otherwise."

"What? I'm not allowed to smile?"

Juniper leaned in closer to Katie. "Katie likes Travis. Katie likes Travis," she sing-songed.

"I do not!" she defended. We all groaned and giggled.

"Oh, come on," Thalia said. "Don't start sounding like Annabeth."

"Hey!" I complained. "I admitted that I liked the Seaweed Brain, did I not?"

"Good point," Thalia said. "See, Katie? Annabeth did it. Now it's your turn."

Katie's cheeks started to turn pink. "Well, what about Clarisse?" she said, quickly changing the subject. "Did you see her with Chris yesterday? She was practically drooling over him!"

We all laughed. "Clarisse? Drool over a guy?" Thalia said between giggles. "I doubt that highly."

"More like beat up a guy so bad that all he's _able_ to do is drool," I teased.

But even while laughing, I looked over at Clarisse and noticed her starting to turn a little red too. I smiled.

"Ok, fine," Katie said. "Then what about you, Juniper?"

All eyes landed on Juniper, but she wasn't blushing like the other girls. In fact, a big smile was plastered on her face. "I'm not afraid to admit when I like someone. So, yes, I like Grover."

We all _aww_ed like the girls we are. Juniper started listing off things that she liked about her crush while I zoned out.

For the first time in years, I was actually enjoying my life. I had forgotten how much fun just hanging out and gossiping with other girls could be. I had always seemed to be better friends with guys in the past which made moments like these rare. Gossiping, laughing over nothing, talking about boys, stuffing our faces just because we can, and complaining about our lives-sometimes I actually like being a girl.

But, of course, there are more reasons that I hate it. One is when I have to deal with a bitchy little redhead that decided to approach our table right then.

"Well, it looks like you were all hungry. What were you doing last night?" she asked.

I wanted to kill her. But before I could, Silena spoke. "Oh, nothing. We were just enjoying the buffet," she said in her sweet, I-don't-like-when-people-fight voice.

"Obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean, Rachel?" Thalia said.

Rachel turned towards her and smiled. "Oh, nothing. Sorry if I offended you." Thalia growled just loud enough for only me to hear. I chuckled.

"Oh, hi Annie!" Rachel said, acting like she noticed I was there for the first time. "I didn't see you there." Thank you for proving my point, Rachel.

"Hey."

"Err, no offence Rachel," Silena started. "But why are you here?"

Rachel shrugged. "Oh, well I was just hoping to talk to Annie alone for a second. But she doesn't look like she's in a very good mood so maybe I shouldn't disturb her." Everyone turned at looked at me. My arms were crossed and I had that look of pure annoyance. What can I say? This girl pisses me off.

"Actually," I said standing up. "I feel fine."

Rachel's face lit up. "Great! C'mon. Let's go over here."

While Rachel's back was turned, I quickly rolled my eyes and flipped her off. Then I continued to follower her, leaving the rest of the girls giggling in their seats. Well, apart from Clarisse. She doesn't really giggle.

I followed her around the corner so we were behind the upper kitchen building. Once we were both in a spot where no one could see us, she turned towards me and pushed me up against the wall.

"Listen here you little blonde bitch," she growled. Her eyes quickly darkened which, not going to lie, scared me a little bit. "Percy Jackson is _my_ boyfriend. And he likes _me_. Not you. So you can stop acting like you're the queen of the ship because you're not, and he will _never_ like you."

I shot daggers back into her eyes but she just kept going. "And do you even know what people are saying about you? They're saying that you're a skimpy little whore who thinks she gets everything thing she wants just because her mommy and daddy are rich." I was about ready to slap her. "Hate to tell you, honey, but you're not. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and get the fuck over yourself."

"Okay!" I shoved her off of me. "You know what? I'm not going to say anything to you because I actually feel bad for you." I didn't know where I was going with this, but I just let my mouth do the talking. "You have this 'perfect' boyfriend and this 'perfect' family and this 'perfect' life and you're not even letting yourself enjoy it. Instead, you're just in awe that someone as good as Percy even _talked_ to you, let alone dated you, so you don't want to pass him up. So you're afraid that if Percy were to realize what a bitch you actually are, he would dump you." Rachel smirked and just crossed her arms, waiting for me to finish. "So when I came along and you saw that Percy immediately took an interest in me, you got nervous. Face it-you feel _threatened_ by me. And guess what? You should be. Because I like Percy and he likes me. And I can guarantee that I could have him wrapped around my finger by the end of this cruise if I wanted to."

Rachel just smirked even wider and took a step back. She started looking me up and down, and then she walked around me. "You know, Annie," she said, starting to circle me. "The past is a funny thing, isn't it?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed. "It's almost like everyone has shit to hide. But the funny thing about that is that shit never seems to stay hidden forever, am I right?"

"Um, I guess?"

She stopped in front of me. "You know, for a brainiac like you, you're kind of stupid sometimes."

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't care as much that she knew I was a "brainiac" as much as I cared how she found out. When I was in school, I was always called a nerd and a geek because I was good at school. I would constantly get some of the highest grades in the state-sometimes even the country-and when I couldn't take the teasing any longer, I started asking my parents for the top personal stylists-like the world famous Aphrodite-and I started trying to _fail_ tests. And let me tell you, it's not a hard thing to do. So my biggest shock came the day that Luke asked me out. My first thought was _I did it. I changed my image. _But after our little failed-attempt of a date, I didn't know who I should be anymore. I didn't want to go back to being the nerd-loser but I didn't want to be seen as easy because I was beautiful but dumb. So instead I tried fading into the background.

I started doing poorly on tests not because I wanted to, but because I simply didn't care anymore. I still wore designer clothing but only because my parents seemed to actually be proud of me when I looked the part and wanted to show me off. But instead of breathing in the satisfied looks of boys when I'd walk passed them, I would just want to hide and scream 'Stop staring at me!'. But because I was still rich looking, they would still stare and boys would still try to hit on me which never made me feel safe. So that was probably when I first started hating the fact that I had rich parents. Sometimes I still wish I had just stayed a nerd. Maybe I wouldn't even be in this position right now if I still was.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "W-What are you talking about?"

She scuffled. "Oh, Annie, when I thought we would be great friends, I got curious about you. I wanted to know some of your history so we could have things to talk about. One of the things I ran into was your test scores. It seems like you were quite the student." For a moment, she actually looked genuinely impressed.

"Um, thanks."

She smirked. "But then, I ran into something else. Something rather..." She paused. "Interesting. Definitely something that would make you less than desirable if it were to get out in public. And I'm pretty sure the great Athena and Frederick Chase wouldn't be too pleased with their perfect daughter either."

At first I was confused. But then I realized something-the confidence in her eyes was back. She knew she had something over me-something big. I rigged my brain to try and figure out what it could be, and then I thought of something.

I gasped. Rachel noticed that I realized what she was talking about and literally laughed in that evil sort of way that you hear in movies.

She started to turn away. "I'll let you think of your options."

My mind suddenly cleared. _No_, I thought. _I would _not_ be pushed around by Rachel like this._

"No," I said firmly.

She looked back over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"No," I repeated. "Look, Rach-whore." I saw her eyes darken even more which actually gave me some satisfaction. "You can blackmail me all you want, but it's not going to work. You want a war? I'll give you a war."

I stomped away. I passed my table where my friends were all still laughing and gossiping. I passed the pool where some early morning swimmers were splashing in the sun. I passed loads of tourists who had their cameras out, ready for a picture when needed.

Oh, I'd give her a war. I'll give her the best damn war she's ever seen in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>how'd you like it ? little bit of mystery &amp; action goin on(: <strong>

**ok so I have a goal . I will update this story the day I get to 200 reviews ...? I know you guys can do it (: will ya help me out ? just click the button below (: mmmk soooo review ! please ? -kenna(:**


	8. Judgements

**I know i promised I would get another chap up the moment you guys reached 200 reviews , but i didn't plan on it happening this fast . so on one hand THANK YOUUUU & on the other im sorry i didnt get it up as fast as i promised ! so heres a super long chapter (:**

**Thanks to all who helped me make it to 200 !: avrilkitties, thegayperson, ibuywards, 55, McAwesome007, LOsir34, its just me, (No name), shinycrobat, BahCo, I'm Imperfectly Perfect, SoccerGurl03, Dewfrost314, hagbre5498, SyKoLiFe, ChildOfWisdom, PoseidonChick13, sportschic5646, sendmechocolate, Kovu1011, I'm Myself Deal With It, Athena's Minion, ButterflyFlyToMe, percabethfanlover, Teasome, (No name), CrunchyMunchers, envelope123, ILoveMyBesties, LaughLoverCrystal, Babycakes2222, sebacalle7, Tratieluver14-the girl on fire, Capilla007, GemOfOlympus, soul61**

**enjoy lovelies !**

* * *

><p>If you're ever pissed off at someone because they're blackmailing you for their own insecurities and personal craziness, I would highly suggest going for a walk-even if it doesn't clear your head or fix any problems what-so-ever.<p>

I viciously walked around the ship, passing people who would just move out of my way. I'm guessing that my facial expression wasn't exactly what someone would call _friendly_ at the moment.

All I could think of is what Rachel said to me. Not the part about her knowing about my past like a total creep, but for some reason, it was the part about her saying that she liked Percy and he liked her right back.

That's not true-Percy even told me that he doesn't like her. But there was something off about the way she said it. It was like she wasn't exactly sure about it-like she _knew_ that he didn't like her. But there was also the way that she said that she liked him. She said it almost too fiercely-like she wanted _me_ to believe it. It was almost like she didn't seem to like him either, but she didn't want people to know that.

I needed to find Percy. Something about this wasn't adding up. If Rachel was jealous because of my liking of Percy, you would think she would be rubbing it in my face that she had him instead of threatening me, right? But then if my suspicions were correct and she actually _didn't_ like Percy, then why would she care if I liked him? And why would she want to stay with him so bad that he's actually afraid to break up with her?

_Ugh. Too much to deal with right now._

I took the stairs up two at a time. I was careful to make sure that Rachel wasn't around as I turned down the hallway of Percy's suite. I took one last look around then I quietly knocked on his door.

I heard some rustling inside, a loud thump, and finally someone muttering, "Ouch." Then there was some more muttering and footsteps coming to the door.

"Annabeth?" Percy said after he opened it. "Isn't it like eight in the morning?"

It took me a little while to process what he was saying because I was a little awe-struck. He had a mop of bead-head hair that he was somehow able to pull off; his eyes were an even more vibrant green than usual because he was still taking in the sudden light that his room was definitely lacking at this hour. But best of all, he was shirtless. And let me tell you, his abs looked even hotter up close than they did the first time I saw him.

Percy waved his hand in front of my face. "Annabeth? I know I'm insanely hot but I didn't get out of bed just for you to stare at me."

I snapped out of it and actually rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Is Rachel here?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Good." I let myself in and sat on his couch. "I needed to talk to you."

"Well, here I am," he said. "What's up?"

"Okay, so basically..." I didn't really know where to go from there so I tried again. "Err...well Rachel-um, okay, so err-okay, well you're girlfriend is a bitch." I looked up at him at he was smirking. "What are you laughing at?"

He just shook his head. "You're cute."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "I'm not going to tell you what happened if you don't take this seriously!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said. "What happened?"

So I told him everything that had happened with Rachel just that half an hour before. I told him about her acting totally bipolar at first, about her acting too forceful when she was stating that she and Percy liked each other, and I told him about her looking up my past and blackmailing me. Throughout the whole story, Percy had his eyes locked to mine. I still couldn't read what he was thinking, but towards the end, he started to look concerned.

"What is she blackmailing you for?" he asked when I was done.

"I don't know. Probably because she doesn't want me to get in between you two because for some reason she doesn't want-"

"No, not that," he interrupted. "I mean, what is she using against you?"

I stayed quiet for a long time. Percy was nice enough to be patient and just watch while I thought about it. "It doesn't matter," I finally responded quietly. "But technically I don't actually know what she found out so I'm just not going to worry about it." He squinted his eyes, like he thought I was making a bad choice. I just brushed him off. "Whatever," I said. "I came here to see if you could help me figure out why she's doing this. Because it seems like she has a _way_ bigger reason than she's just jealous."

Percy mumbled something to himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. I was just saying that I have two girlfriends who both have a hidden secret. It makes me feel bad for girls who seem to have to deal with shit like this every day."

"I am _not_ your girlfriend. I already told you that I'm not helping you cheat!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I was just kidding." He sighed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well," I said while standing up. "do you know of any reason that Rachel would want to stay with you other than just the fact that she likes you? Because I'm pretty sure she actually doesn't."

He crossed his arms and pursed his lips, looking deep in thought. "Well, err, maybe she doesn't like being alone?"

I stared at him. "Really, Seaweed Brain? I doubt it."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm just tossing ideas around," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain."

He chuckled then walked up to me. I instantly got butterflies. "Maybe, but that might just be because you're a Wise Girl."

My breath caught in my throat. "You know about that too?" I asked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah. You told me about it like two minutes ago."

"Oh, right."

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He slipped his arm around my waist. "You seem kind of..." He leaned closer to my face. "Nervous."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't get distracted right now. "You're such a bastard," I whispered.

I could tell he was chuckling. "Thanks. Love you too." Then he closed the gap between our lips.

It wasn't anything serious-just like the last one-but I think that's what I loved best about Percy. He was so shy and nervous but also totally respected me. His hands didn't even move from my waist-he just kept them there while pulling us as close together as possible without falling over.

I needed a breath so I was the one to pull back, but, just as suspected, Percy didn't try to take more than he could get. He just smiled and stared into my eyes. I stared right back. I mean, how could I not? His eyes were gorgeous and soft but intense at the same time. And he stared at me like I was the best thing in the world to him.

Immediately I got doubts.

How could I be the best thing in the world to him? He had a girlfriend. I mean, sure, he's only staying with her to protect me, but still. And no guy has ever actually liked me. The only reason boys talked to me was because they thought I was hot and easy. They didn't care about who I actually was. Plus, the only thing that makes me stand out from other girls was my intelligence, and I dropped that a long time ago just to try to fit in which didn't even work. I'm still a nerd, I'm only pretty because I have the money to afford professional help, and Percy doesn't even know the real me. He's only seen me as the rich-party girl Annabeth.

I doubt he'd like the real one.

I pulled away from Percy, suddenly very confused. I knew I probably sounded ridiculous and just natural teenage-girl hormones were taking over, but I couldn't shake them.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, sounding genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I just-I have to go."

I ran out the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

><p>It's probably not a good idea to follow my example of how to deal with <em>this<em> complicated situation.

After I ran out of Percy's room, I went back to my suite, sat down at my breakfast bar, took out my secret stash of gin, and poured myself a shot. But hey, when you're pissed off, confused, sad, nervous, annoyed, and just wanting to go home all at the same time, you're not thinking very straight.

I only took three shots before I decided I wasn't in the mood and just ended up curling back up in my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The next thing I know, a pillow is hitting me in the head.

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, rocking back on her heels.

"Because you're the only one who ever wakes me up by hitting me with a pillow instead of just shaking me like a normal person would!"

She held her hands up. "Whoa, relax, Blondie. Sorry."

I sighed. "No, don't be. I'm just a little mixed up right now."

Thalia just nodded. "What happened with Rachel?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me." I quickly gave her a shortened version of the story. I just left out the part about her acting weird when she talked about her and Percy and the part about me being a braniac in the past.

Thalia just stared wide-eyed at me once I was done. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think I'm going to kick her ass."

"Be my guest."

She grinned. "You sure that's the only reason I woke you up for a second time at two in the afternoon on a Sunday?"

I shrugged and lowered my head.

Thalia crossed her arms. "What happened with the Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Oh, really? Because about an hour ago, he came up to me and asked me if I knew what was wrong with you. When I said I didn't know what he was talking about, he told me everything that happened, assuming that I already knew about you two."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So my advice is go back to his suite, work out whatever is wrong, and I'll think of a way to keep Rach-whore's mouth shut. Deal?"

I smiled. "You know what I like about you, Thals?"

She smiled. "And what is it that you like about me, Anna?"

I laughed. "You're not the type of friend that you go to everything for because you already know what's wrong. Then you can tell when they want to talk about it or not."

"It's a gift, my little bitch. Now change into something sexy and go see your Prince Charming."

I smirked. "Well I just assumed that you were going to deny whatever I chose anyway, so I figure you should just go pick for me."

Thalia smiled. "And you know what I like about you, Anna?"

"What do you like about me, Thals?"

"You know me so well."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long Thalia and I fought over what I should wear. It was probably two hours at least-but hey, you have to expect that from people as different and me and Thals.<p>

Eventually, I got my way and ended up in jean shorts, a baggy t-shirt and converse. Thalia strongly disagreed with me going to meet Percy in what I wore, but I wasn't about to go lingerie.

I walked right up to his door and knocked. But once I did, I wanted to run back.

I don't know why I was acting like such a coward, but this boy made me think differently. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but it was driving me crazy.

I was turning on my heel, about to let my fears get the best of me, when the door opened. Percy was standing there with a hopeful look on his face which made him look like a little kid. God, he's adorable.

"Err, hi," I said awkwardly.

He didn't answer. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just slipped off my shoes and started looking around his room. It looked just like every other one, except much more lived it than the rest. My guess what that this was his own, personal room instead of just one that he rented out like the rest of us. Him being the captain's son, this is probably the only cruise ship he's ever been on.

Warm hands grabbed my waist and turned me around, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Now," said Percy. "this has been bothering me all day. So I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong. And don't use Rachel as an excuse."

This was the first time I had heard him being so straight forward about anything. I was actually surprised that he could be so serious.

I broke away from his grasp. "It's nothing."

He followed me. "When you say that, it means there _is_ something."

"Well maybe I just don't want to talk about it."

"But I'm making you talk about it."

I glared at him. "No guy _makes_ me talk about anything."

"Yeah? Well I can."

Somehow I ended up leaning up against a wall and Percy was right in front of me. He put his hands on either side of me. My heart rate increased. "I doubt it," I said.

Percy's expression didn't change. Instead he just leaned in and kissed me softly. Once he pulled back, I snuck under his arms and turned my back to him. He came up behind me but he didn't touch me. After a while of pure silence, he whispered, "Tell me."

"How can you like me?" I blurted out.

I could tell he was confused without even looking at him. "Huh?" he said.

"We barely know each other. So how can you like me already?"

I heard him take a few steps closer to me and then he spun me around, but I kept my eyes to the floor. "Okay," he said. "Fair enough. What's your favorite color?" That's when I looked up at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about expression. "You said that we barely know each other," he explained. "So what's your favorite color?"

I smirked. "Green." Green was my new favorite color ever since the first time I saw the color of Percy's eyes. Cheesy, yes, but true.

He smiled. "Mine's blue. Favorite animal?"

"Hydra." He just looked at me blankly. "It's an animal from Greek Mythology," I explained while giggling.

"Oh, well okay."

"What's yours?"

"A monkey."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Never mind. What's the point of this again?"

"Look, you said that you're questioning why I like you because you don't believe in love at first sight. So we're getting to know each other," he said obviously.

My eyes widened. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that we're getting to know-"

"No, no, not that part. Before that."

He looked nervous. "I like monkeys?" he said gulping.

I glared at him, getting annoyed. God, he can get annoying. "In. The. Middle." He just stayed quiet and started playing with his hands. "Does that mean that you..." I said softly. "You love me?"

He didn't answer. Instead he just wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. But this time, he was a lot rougher. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I smiled and let him. He slowly backed me up against his closet door and continued exploring my mouth.

All at once I remembered why I was here.

My eyes shot open and I pushed him off of me. He looked confused and hurt-just like he did when I pushed him off the first time.

"How?" I asked.

It took him a minute to get what I was asking, but then he replied, "Because you're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're worth way more than what you give yourself credit for."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Every word." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Annabeth, I can tell you've had a rough past, but you just need to know that I...I love you. And that's not only because I think you're hot or easy or any shit like that. It's because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life, and I knew that I wanted to be with you from the first time that we talked at my party, and I still do."

I just nodded while trying to hold back tears. Percy reached his arm out and cuffed my face in his hand. Then he just gently ran his thumb back and forth over my cheek. I couldn't take it.

I circled my arms around his head and jumped up on his waist, wrapping my legs around his hips. I smashed my lips to his and kissed me back forcefully. I let him slip his tongue back into my mouth until I fought to gain entrance to his. He pulled back which made me whimper, but he just chuckled and move his lips to my neck.

He walked over and set me gently down on his bed. His kisses left a hot trail down my neck and up my jaw. Percy slid his fingers under my shirt and started sliding it up until he threw it on the floor. He quickly pulled back and slipped off his own shirt before bringing his lips back down to my neck.

"Oh, and Percy?" I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too."

He pulled back smiling then smashed his lips back to mine.

* * *

><p>The blinding sun woke me up the next morning. But even that couldn't get me upset, because I woke up lying on the chest of the cutest, most annoying boy ever.<p>

I had a feeling that I should feel guilty, but I didn't. In fact, I felt perfect. Except for something that was tickling my stomach. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see that Percy had his eyes open and he was smirking.

"You're tickling me," I said obviously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were ticklish." He did it again and I giggled some more. He didn't stop until I leaned up and peck him on the lips. When I pulled back, he was smiling.

"You know," he said. "from what I experienced last night, I would've never guess that you used to be a nerd." I blushed a deep red and hit him playfully. "But I'll bet you were the most gorgeous braniac ever." He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled back down to where I woke up.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

I must be crazy. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but falling in love with a boy I just met then sleeping with him all when he has a crazy girlfriend is by far the stupidest.

But hey, I wasn't complaining.

We stayed in that position for a while, talking about anything and everything. He told me about his family and his friends who he said all seem to like _my_ friends. Go figure. We laughed at how it seemed like the past few days could definitely be a movie, and we talked about which actors would play who. Never once did Percy bring up Rachel which I was thankful for. But at the same time, he didn't bad mouth her, which I also liked. It showed that he had character and he valued everyone. When I brought this to his attention, he told me he got that from his mom. For those few moments, everything was perfect.

And then Rachel walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so big chap right ? i was excited to write this one &amp; i was pretty happy about how it came out (: what did ya think ? <strong>

**review mmk ?(: -kenna(:**


	9. Unloving Parents

**Read Chapter 10 of _The Runaway_ if you want my excuse for the late update . I'm soo sorry !**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter !: thegayperson, The Moonlit Waters, JayJay-Lynn, ButterflyFlyToMe, XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX, AzianDemigod16, ChildOfWisdom, AthenaGray15, HunterofArtemis098, SoccerGurl03, ILoveMyBesties, dancedreamlove, sebacalle7, Percabeth lover 28, i dont need therapy , Mrs. Di Cullark, percylovesme23, envelope23, Teasome, hotkittengirl, earthygirl1234, LaughLoverCrystal, meeeetheg8, AgathaGrace, perceabeth, f, ffsah1, lilly's evil twin, emeraldstarforever, .surf97, Sauzzie, GemOfOlympus, C-Nuggets N.L, xIHeartCupcakes, 55, Percabeth gfhvh, Lily, Awesome.A.K., claudiaferrer, BuddysLilSis, DragenMoon15171825, Percabeth lover, AnimeRule, poseidonsdauter1717**

**One thing I ask: Please join with me to pray for Jack Jablonski, fellow Minnesota citizen and 16 year old hockey player. I pray for your family, friends and your health. Get better soon. #jabs**

* * *

><p>"Question."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly didn't you lock the door?"

"Oh, that's easy. Because I'm an idiot."

"Oh, okay."

I have been hiding in my room from Rachel for the past three hours. Yes, _hiding._ Wouldn't you be hiding to if a crazy bitch who knows a secret of yours had just walked in on you and her boyfriend post-sex? I would think so.

I was sitting in the corner of my cabin beside my bed. Percy was with me. He said it was because he wanted to talk, but I'm pretty sure it was because he was hiding too.

After the horrifying moment of Rachel walking in on Percy and I in bed together, well there wasn't much to say. We couldn't say an excuse like we both got too hot so we took off our clothes then got cold so we got under the covers or something like that like you see in TV shows.

So instead, Rachel just stood in the doorway in awe for probably five minutes straight. A deadly glare was directed right at me and her mouth was formed into a small _O_. Neither Percy or I dared to move. Moving would've probably just made an alarm go off in Rachel's head that said that she could easily kill both of us without any witnesses.

Even with the burning hate that I had towards Rachel and the thought that she tried to blackmail me, in that moment, a thousand pounds of guilt came crashing down on me. I told Percy specifically that I wouldn't help him cheat on Rachel, even though I really, _really_ wanted to (not going to lie). And I had told that to him and _myself_ many times. But I did it anyway because of my stupid heart that said it was meant to be. Well obviously my heart didn't listen to my brain that knew something like this could happen.

And it didn't even matter that Percy kept saying that he didn't like Rachel and was going to break up with her after the cruise was over anyways—because they were still technically together and I didn't respect that. God, what the hell is wrong with me?

The first one to move was Rachel. Surprisingly, she didn't scream, punch or abuse me in any way. She just turned around, shut the door, and walked away.

I looked at Percy. "Oh, shit." He nodded in agreement.

"You should know, Annabeth," Percy said, bringing me back to the present. "that I'm not usually the one to just meet someone then sleep with them four days later." He chuckled nervously.

I grinned. "Yeah, me neither."

"But, err, because we did anyway, err, thank you," he said. "For last night, I mean."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. In all the movies I've seen, after, err, what we did, that's what the guy always does. Well, the good guy at least."

I smiled. "Well then thank you too."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For being the good guy." He smiled then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

That's when I realized _why_ my heart must've been ignoring my brain last night. Who cares if I've only known Percy for a few days? Who cares if us being together when he has a crazy girlfriend is wrong-er than ketchup on pancakes? Percy is right: I've always heard about people who make instant connections like we did, I just never imagined it would happen to me. He is the first guy who's actually made me feel like a person instead of a nerd or just a piece of meat. I feel like I can be myself around him.

"Hey," said Percy. "What'cha thinking about, Wise Girl?"

I smirked. "What are you talking about, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, I noticed that whenever you're thinking about something really hard, you get this little crease in between your eyebrows." He pointed right to where my eyebrows had knitted together.

"Well obviously you know me more than I know myself." I giggled. "I hadn't even noticed that I did that."

He shrugged. "Actually, our little 'get-to-know-you' game was interrupted last night."

"Yeah, with you telling me that you loved me," I pointed out.

"Which I do."

"And I love you to." Say those words felt weird coming out of my mouth for some reason. They now sounded too heavy on my tongue. It was like I suddenly realized what they actually meant. They meant that I wanted to be with him forever; That I could tell him everything about me, including personal secrets; That I was willing to give up almost anything for him; That nothing else should matter. The only thing that would matter would be that we had each other.

But suddenly, it was almost like...I wanted to take them back. Like I wasn't ready for someone to know everything about me. More importantly, I didn't _want_ someone to know everything about me. Saying one wrong thing could mean them going off and sharing those secrets with others. Even just look at my situation right now: somehow Rachel got a hold of my past. I don't know how and I don't really want to. But I know for a fact that she couldn't have gotten it without someone telling her directly.

I shook my head. No, Percy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't care what my past was like, right? He's just a sweet, funny, hot, usually clueless guy—the _best_ guy I've ever met in my life. I looked at him in the eyes, hoping I could read what he was thinking. His gorgeous emeralds were just filled with confusion and concern. My guess was that I had that crease again.

_"Annabeeeeth?"_ he sing-songed.

"Yes, yes, I'm good," I said. "Sorry, just...hey, you want to play that 'get-to-know-you' thing again?"

He stilled looked a bit concerned but he nodded regardless. "You start."

I pursed my lips. "If you could have one super power, what would it be?"

"Either to be able to breathe under water or be able to control it." His eyes lit up as he said this. "You?"

"Probably invisibility," I said.

"That'd be cool too," he said with his signature Seaweed Brain smile. "Where are you from?"

"California." I was longing to get back home—away from boring routines, sea sickness, and Rachel. "You?"

"New York."

I made a face. "_Ew_. How do you not freeze?"

"How do you not melt?" he replied.

I giggled. "Touché."

"Your turn."

"Umm, what's your favorite food?"

"Blue cookies."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Blue_ cookies?"

He chuckled. "My mom's an optimist. Long story. Yours?"

"Cheeseburgers." I sighed. "I'm in a deprive from them right now. There's no insanely greasy ones on this ship like i like. Plus, my rich, perfect personal trainer hates it when I eat them." I laughed.

He laughed along. "Who was your first kiss?"

I stopped laughing. My throat started clinching even just _thinking_ about Luke. That bastard. But the thing was that technically, Luke wasn't even my first real kiss—Percy was. But he'd probably think I was a loser if I told him I didn't get my first kiss until I was seventeen. Especially when I had professionally done 'Beverly Hills Worthy' looks. That I still hate. But I probably wouldn't be as annoyed if my trainer just let me eat a fricken' cheeseburger.

"Umm...this guy, Luke," I said. It was only a half lie so I didn't feel _too_ bad about it. "I was a freshman."

Percy nodded. "Mine was with Rachel. I was a freshman too."

I tilted my head. "How long have you guys been going out anyway?"

"Four years," he replied. "That's when our parents met."

"Oh," I said. "Not that it's any of my business, but what made you want to ask her out?" Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shifted positions and started playing with his fingers. "Oh, umm, sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, no, it's okay," he assured. "It's actually nothing I should be scared to tell you, right? I don't want any secrets between us anyway. And I know that's probably a lot to ask for, but I feel like I can trust you with anything."

I shifted. "Err, right."

"Good," he said, not even noticing my uncertainty. Typical Seaweed Brain. "Well just like any other teenager on this cruise, I've always hated having a rich dad. I only got to see him maybe three times a year and when I did, he didn't even wink at me. He was always working—thinking of more ways to make more money." He made a face. "But then my dad started working for Rachel's dad, which is how I met Rachel."

"And you just started liking her?"

"Eh, sort of," he said. "After a couple family dinners and promotion offers, my dad mentioned to me that he thought me and Rachel would make a good couple. He approved of her. I'm not sure if it was only because he worked for her dad or not, but the point is that he liked talking to me about it." He chuckled to himself without humor. "It was the first time he had even given me the time of day in years, so, I don't know. I just wanted to keep that, you know? So to make him happy, I asked her out."

I frowned. "But you never actually liked her," I stated.

He shrugged. "I convinced myself that I did. And Annabeth, I know how much you hate her, but believe it or not, she actually does have some good qualities." I gave him a look that said You've-got-to-be-kidding-me and he laughed. "You're cute when you get annoyed."

I giggled and playfully shoved him. "So over time, I kept convincing myself that I wasn't _only_ dating her because my dad started paying attention to me because of it. Until..."

"Until what?" I asked slowly.

"Until...I met you." He grinned shyly. I smiled back and kissed him lightly.

He chuckled the sighed. "I don't know why Rachel would still want to stay with me if she doesn't like me, but I don't think that really matters anymore. I think she might kill me when she sees me next anyway."

"I doubt that," I said. "It's _me_ she's going to kill. I feel like she's going to blame it all on me, make up a story so you're not to blame, and stay with you for reasons we still need to figure out."

Percy pondered this for a minute, going back into his "thinking mode". "Shit, I guess you're right."

"I always am," I said with pride.

He chuckled. "Look, Annabeth," he said softly. "I...I know the plan was that we were going to wait until tomorrow then I'd break up with her once the cruise was over, but...I don't think I can do that." He looked at the floor, ashamed. "Break up with her, I mean."

My stomach dropped. "Wait. _What?_"

He sighed and took my hands. "I love you, Wise Girl. I hope you know that. But I care for you too much to be hurt by her. If I broke up with her, well, she already has something on you and now she knows where you live and can probably find out anything about you." He took a breath. "If I dumped her, even if you lived five-thousand miles away from her, she'll find a way to hurt you. And I-I can't let that happen to you."

I threw down his hands. "Oh, so now you _don't _want to be with me?" I knew I probably sounded over-reactive, but I couldn't help it.

Percy's eyes widened. "What? No! That's not it! The exact opposite!"

I stood up, suddenly pissed. "Oh, give me a break, Percy. If you honestly loved me, you wouldn't worry about Rachel and help me fight whatever she threw at me."

Percy stood up too, but I just turned away from him and went to get a bottle of water. "Annabeth," he said. "What has gotten into you?"

I slammed the bottle down on the counter top. "What has gotten into _me!_" I said. "You're the one acting totally bipolar!"

He looked taken back. "Well, obviously, yes. There _is_ something wrong with you!" I glared at him. Then stormed over to my couch and sat down so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Actually, Anna," he said. "_You're_ the one acting bipolar! Can't you see that I'm only thinking about how to keep you from getting hurt?"

"Don't call me 'Anna'," I growled. "And I don't need protection! I'm perfect fine with taking care of myself!"

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, okay, Wise Girl. Look where that's gotten you."

I whipped my head around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He stomped over to me. "I'm talking about the fact that you didn't _have_ to hate Rachel, you know? You didn't _have_ to start all of this that caused you to be where you are. If you were so good at taking care of yourself, you would've just let it go and not let someone like Rachel ruin your life!"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault!"

He crossed his arms. "Actually, yes. It _is _you fault! You shouldn't have been jealous, Annabeth! Why couldn't you have just seen that Rachel wasn't anything to feel threatened by and that I liked _you_ for being _you!"_

My jaw dropped open. How dare he say that this was all my fault? If anything, this was all _his _fault. He could've just broken up with Rachel years ago. Or he could've resisted his stupid guy urges and _not_ have cheated on his girlfriend!

I _knew_ my brain was right. My brain was _always _right. Even when I was young it was right. I should've never changed who I was. I should've stayed a nerd who loved learning and architecture and books. I should've never become the girl my parents were proud of. Who gives a shit what they think any way? They're never around so it wouldn't matter if they were proud of me or not. At least if I had stayed a freak, I would've never been sent on this cruise. I would've never met girls who squeal too much. I would've never met Rach-whore. I would've never been blackmailed.

I would've never met Percy.

I shut my eyes. "Get out," I said quietly.

There was a long pause. I could still sense the presence of Percy in the room but I didn't want to open my eyes to be sure. "Fine," he said. Then he walked past me and opened the door.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there, boy," Thalia's familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see her walking in just as Percy was about to storm out. Thalia was dressed fully in black, even with the perfectly sunny sky out, and she was pulling Nico DiAngelo behind her.

"Percy," she said firmly. "Go to your cabin and don't come out unless I say so."

She held his gaze until he mustered a soft, "Whatever." Then he pushed past a confused looking Nico and left.

Thalia turned her gaze back to me. I had my arms crossed and was giving her a look saying 'What-do-you-want?'

"Annabeth," she said. "From what I can tell, you're not in the mood for bad news."

I glared at her. "Would I _ever_ be in the mood for bad news?"

"Well no," she muttered. "But c'mon." She gave a worried glance back at Nico who just sighed.

"You're going to want to see this," said Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>review? stories about the holidays? prayers? wanna say hi? Click upon the button below. <strong>

**again, please pray for Jabs . I didn't know him personally , but it's still important to me. **

**-kenna(:**


	10. Their Success Stories, Not Mine

**Soorryy guys ! I've been trying to juggle three sports, 6 daily classes, homework, mid-terms, my dad moving out, a social life, & sleep . not much free time ...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX, Harrypotterpixie455, HunterofArtemis098, HeartOfCaramel, ER JENN, ILoveMyBesties, AzianDemigod16, Alexona Veil, (No Name), Amy20111Hamzah, xXxgossipgirlxXx, hotkittengirl, AnimeRule, DragenMoon15171825, perceabeth Awesome.A.K., envelope123, GeekAtWork19, ButterflyFlyToMe, percyrocks14, jrdrawr11, shimaxkutau, Capilla007, Hotness-and-music, C-Nuggets N.L, LaughLoverCrystal, I love this story, Allstarry707, ilGyhs, the potterhead97, Puppiesrule**

**Also if you havent already noticed, yes, i switched my user name ! so I am not longer _athenasgurl62_ . but enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

><p>It was times like these where I was really glad that I was in shape.<p>

Thalia was running so fast while pulling me behind her that if I wasn't able to keep up, she would've pulled my arm out of its socket.

Nico was close behind, seeming almost as emotionally mixed as Thalia. And let me tell you—Thalia and Nico are the last people you would think to show _any_ kind of emotion besides anger or sadness or something else that would remind you of the color black.

To sum it all up, I had an extremely bad feeling about this.

We ran up the stairs to the sky deck (taking them three at a time), the whole time passing people who were staring at us. But I had gotten used to that. This time, however, there were scattered pieces of paper lining the ground and being blown around in the sea breeze. I didn't have time to see what they were though because Thalia still had a firm grasp on my wrist.

But when we reached the peak of the cruise ship, all I could think about was how I should've just stayed in my corner.

The same picture was everywhere—and I mean _everywhere_. There were flyers on the ground, tacked on walls, and in just about every person's hand—all gathered around each other, laughing. Luckily, everyone up here seemed to be the same teenagers that had been everywhere with me these past few days. My guess was that parents took their kids off the deck.

Why would they do this? Oh, no reason. It might just be because the picture was of me. Two years ago. Wearing nothing but lacy underwear and a men's shirt.

I stopped dead in my tracks and nearly fell over. Thalia and Nico had to catch me.

You know that feeling where you know someone's looking at you? Well take that and times it by about sixty, then add the fact that you know that they're not staring at you because they have a crush on you or that you're famous like in the movies. They're staring at you because they think you're a porn model.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. "Annabeth?" Nico said. "Annabeth, you don't look too good. Here, come sit down." He tried to guide me over to the nearest bench but I shook my head vigorously.

The picture was a stupid mistake.

You see, when I go out into reality, I'm not Annabeth Chase. I'm Fredrick and Athena Chase's daughter. And by how much I was called "Chase girl", I'd never forget it. I'd never forget that _I_ wasn't the rich and famous one. People only wanted to know me and paparazzi only bothered me because of my parents and _their_ success stories.

I had been walking down the street, on my way to the local coffee shop to study when a man, most likely just a couple years older than me, stopped me on the street.

"Hey, you're the Chase girl, aren't you?" he said.

"Uhh, yeah I am," I said. When I tried to sidestep him to walk away, he stopped me again.

"You know, you're mom is _hot_." He smirked and wolf whistled.

I gave him a look of disgust. "Do you really think I want to hear about my mom's attractiveness, you creepy pervert?" This time, I successfully got around him, but he still kept talking to me.

"Well I guess not," he said.

"No," I growled, stopping to turn around. "I don't."

He raised his hands in defense. "Wow, you're a bitchy little one."

I glared at him. "Don't call me a bitch."

"I didn't. I said that you were bitch-_y_, which is totally different."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Look, I'm not in the mood to listen to some perve preach to me about how hot my mother is, so just leave."

I attempted to walk away one more time, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much that must bug you."

"Yeah? Well it does." I sighed. "Sometimes, I just wish people wouldn't just talk to me because of my parents, you know?" I didn't know why I was venting to this guy, but I figured that I probably would never see him again, so it didn't really matter.

He pursed his lips then took a step back. He looked me up and down for a couple seconds just about to the point where I started feeling uncomfortable. But before I could mention this to him, he said: "You know, I can help you get your own life, if you want. Your own career, own fame and fortune."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I'm an amateur photographer. And judging by your perfect body and beautiful, mature face, I bet I could get you into modeling."

I didn't say anything for a second or two. "Modeling?" I asked more to myself than him. I had never even thought of anything like that. If anything, I had been wanting to draw attention _away_ from myself. But creepy perve makes a lot of sense. If I could make a career for myself, I could make my own money, have my own reason for people to approach me and even judge me if they really wanted to.

I could have my own life.

Without another thought or anyone else's consult, I stuck out my hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

He smiled then took my hand. "I'm Marvin Gilles. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Annabeth," Thalia's voice said, bringing me back to reality. "You should really sit down. You're getting paler by the second."

"He promised," I whispered.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Marvin," I said. "He promised."

"Okay?" she said. "You're _definitely _sitting down."

I shook my head again. "Where's Rachel?"

"Err, I don't think that's a good—"

"_Where's Rachel_?" I asked again. Then I saw here. She was standing in the middle of the crowded tables with a stack of flyers in her hands. She had her confident smirk on her face, but this time it wasn't just radiating power. She knew she had crossed the line, but she was happy about it. This was her goal all along—not necessarily to ruin my life by leaking a porn picture that I never wanted to be taken in the first place, but to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Percy. She wanted him for his money—that I was sure of. Maybe that was _her_ way of getting her own money and life. Then who knows? Maybe she'd kill him to get all of it like the crazy wives do on murder shows.

I ripped myself out of Thalia and Nico's arms and marched my way up to the red-headed bitch.

Thalia tried to pull me back, but I was too strong for her at the moment.

I grabbed Rachel's shoulder and spun her around. She just giggled. "Wow, and if it isn't the whore herself."

I had so much to say, but in that moment, my throat clenched up and tears stung my eyes.

The whole deck was laughing at me—at my pathetic, teenage "career". Marvin had promised that this photo shoot would only be done to get agencies attention. He promised that just as soon as I built up a portfolio and got signed, we would get rid of it.

Only he lied. And I believed him.

"You know, Annie," Rachel said. "I always knew that you were a whore, but then you go and sleep with my boyfriend just days after meeting him?" She chuckled. "That's pathetic."

My heartbeat sped up. My mouth started going dry and I still couldn't find any words to say to her.

"I actually feel sorry for you, Annie," she continued. "I always feel bad when I see girls like you—girls who sleep with guys and shoot porn just to get attention. But here's the thing: usually when girls do that stuff, it's to get money because they're desperate. But you already _have_ money. So why exactly do you still do what desperate girls do?"

I clenched my fists.

She took a step closer to me. "Because you're a slut, Annabeth Chase."

I shot as many daggers as I could through the piled up tears. _No,_ I thought. _I'm not letting Rachel see me cry. I'm not _that_ weak._

I turned around and pushed through everyone. They were all laughing and pointing, like this was the funniest thing they had ever seen. This was another thing I had only seen in movies. I never understood how high school kids could just team up and laugh at one person. What had that _one_ person ever done to all of them?

And now _being_ that one person didn't make it make much sense either.

I pushed past Thalia and Nico, past the stupid teenagers, past some of my other friends who were probably trying to help me.

Tears started streaming down my face so I dropped my head. I had never felt this hurt in my life. Not when my parents started ignoring me, more likely than not for not being the perfect child that they wanted; not when I was labeled a nerd just because I liked learning new things; not when I found out that Luke was just using me to get some action; not even when Percy told me that everything that had happened these last few days was my fault.

Rachel had blackmailed me, and dammit, she succeeded.

I kept my head down, only looking at the floor. As a result, I bumped straight into someone before I reached the stairs. Strong but gentle hands rested on my arms, keeping me from tripping.

I made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes—his gorgeous, apologetic, and concerned green eyes.

Thalia ran up next to me and crossed her arms. "I thought I told you to stay in your cabin," she growled through clenched teeth. I had never heard her so mad about anything.

But Percy didn't seem to notice her or be scared of her, for that matter. Instead, he was looking around, his mouth slightly dropped open.

"It's okay, Percy, baby," Rachel said, walking up behind me. "You had sex with a whore. I'm sure you probably didn't know about this little part of her life anyway." I could hear the smirk in her voice. "And, I mean, I'm sure after that, guys were lining up to do the same thing. Who knows how many other guys she's seduced?"

I couldn't take this. I tore out of Percy's hands and ran my way back to my cabin, not stopping until the door was locked behind me and I could break down crying in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I PROMISE i'll update sooner this time . love you all ! tell me whatcha think by clicking the button below please . mmmk? mmmk. -kenna(:<strong>


	11. There Are Some Perks

**Okay so finals are done & my life is simple-er . so i did everything i could to get this chapter done . wann know why ? cause this is the last chapter . yes , you read it right . LAST CHAPTER !**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter !: percabeth, Don't Stop Beliving, PoseidonChick13, Sillygoose97618, ThePinkWriter, GemOfOlympus, Bebe17, kgpetosa, finchelfanforever2015, Awesomeness1234, LaughLoverCrystal, death, Jessica, ilGyhs, Lotuslita, skyfly45, lovedoesn'thurt, Zoegurl49, ChildOfWisdom, ILoveMyBesties, unknown lunatic, C-Nuggets N.L, TheGreekGirl348, Ella Unlimited, XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX, younevergive, aburke2016, ShinyCrobat, envelope123, Acer123acef, shimaxkutau, PJObsessed, HeartOfCaramel, Nobody2012, Wisegirl08, TheSpeaker, Capilla007, fireballer23, its just me, hotkittengirl, Angel of Sparta, HunterofArtemis098, RachelIsABitch, Hotness-and-music, babycakes2222**

**I'll do one more "chapter" for final & special thank yous !**

**enjoy the end of SS Poseidon (:**

* * *

><p>I'm an organized person. Except for when it comes to packing.<p>

The way I see it, as long as everything gets in the limited space, who cares if everything isn't in a perfectly neat pile? I was thinking about this as I was tossing my wardrobe into my suitcase the morning after the..._ahem_...incident.

And yes, just like a little girl, I cried myself to sleep. What was I supposed to do? Rachel had ruined my life and my chances with the boy I fell head-over-heels in love with in only, what, four days? I would think that this would upset anyone enough to have a tantrum in their room alone.

Completely alone.

I sighed.

There was a knock on my door. "It's open," I called without much care.

I heard the familiar sound of Thalia's boots clacking into the room. "Hey, blonde whore."

I smirked. "Hey, choppy-haired bitch."

She laughed. "Weird that that was only six days ago, right?"

"Totally," I agreed. "I'm still sorry for landing on you in that pool."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it—I'm okay." She took my arm and paused a beat. "Are _you_?"

She looked at me with concerned eyes. I pushed my suitcase aside and made a spot for myself to sit on my bed. "Honestly," I said. "I don't know."

Thalia just nodded, like she was expecting that answer. "Well at least you're being honest," she said.

I half-heartedly smiled. "Well, I've been thinking about it this morning and I actually came up with some positives."

"Like what?"

"Well, we're leaving today, right? So I never have to see Rachel again. And if my parents force me on another cruise, well then that time I'll know to stay locked in my room."

Thalia smirked. "Any others?"

I threw another shirt into my suitcase. "Do ones where I'm still trying to convince myself that they're positives count?"

Thalia pondered this, like it was actually a very serious question. "I'm going to have to say no, but you still need to tell me what it is."

I bit my lip. "I'm trying to tell myself that not being with Percy is actually for the better."

Thalia's eyes widened just a bit. "What?" she said. "Why?"

I shrugged then looked down. "Well it's not like things were going to work out between us anyway. I mean, we live on opposite sides of the United States."

She crossed her arms. "That's not a very good reason."

"It's not my _only_ reason," I lamely added. "There's also the fact that he's a total seaweed brain. I like smart guys better and Percy is nowhere near smart."

Thalia pursed her lips and looked like she was trying not to smile. "Anything else?"

"My mom would never approve of him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. She seems to hate all dumb people."

"I see," she said. "But seriously, Annabeth, these excuses are pathetic."

I crossed my arms. "And..." I paused. "He's with Rachel."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "Huh?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "The only reason that Percy was going to break up with Rachel was because he was going to be with me. But I'm pretty sure that all his feelings for me left him one he saw that picture..." I sighed. "You should've seen his face."

"I did," she stated. "But Annabeth, they _did_ break up."

I nearly choked on my own breath. "_What?_"

"What! You think Percy was going to stay with her after something like _that?_ I mean, really, Annie!" Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Now go talk to him!"

I stumbled but caught myself. "You know what?" I said. "It doesn't even matter if they broke up. I doubt Percy wants to date a stupid little porn star." I crossed my arms.

"Oh my, God, Annabeth. You still don't get it, do you?" Thalia walked right up to me so her face was only inches from mine. Then she annunciated very carefully: "Per. Cy. Loves. You."

I still had my reasons not to believe that statement was true anymore (Okay, more like I was trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be with him. I knew that he deserved _way_ better than me...), but I have to admit that it still gave me butterflies. I'm guessing Thalia could also tell that it made me happier because she smirked and took a step backwards.

"You need to go find that boy and tell him that you forgive him and kiss him and maybe even marry that boy one day. Even though you're right about him being a seaweed brain, he's good for you, Annabeth."

I smiled. "Thanks. But how about we make a deal—I'll get with Percy when you get with Nico."

Thalia's cheeks tinted pink. "Already beat you there, babe," she said. "He's grown on me."

I widened my eyes. "Really?" She nodded and cracked a smile. "Well, I'm happy for you, Thals."

"Yeah, whatever." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed as tight as she could. "Just in case I didn't see you before we get off this hell-hole. I still have to go back to my cabin and pack so I should get going."

I nodded. "Okay. Bye, Thalia." She turned around but before she could get too far away, I stopped her. "Wait, Thals?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Thanks."

She smiled. "You too. And good luck with all of this. All I can say is I'm sort of glad it wasn't me."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Is this how girls always talk to each other?" someone interrupted. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes dropped to the floor faster than an iron weight.

"Of course, Percy," Thalia said in her snooty tone. "Didn't you know that?"

Percy took a breath. "Boy am I going to miss your sarcastic and some-what bitchy one-liners, Thalia."

I heard Thalia smirk. I just made my way over to my suitcase and pretended to be very interested in putting away a sweatshirt. "And I'm going to miss your ignorance." She took a couple steps. "Bye, Annie," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye," I called back.

It was quiet except for the waves of the ocean outside, but I could still tell that Percy was standing in the doorway.

"So are you going to talk first or am I?" he said quietly.

"Go ahead," I said equally as softly.

He walked up next to me. "I broke up with her, you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, Thalia told me."

"I mean, I know that was the plan anyways, but I wasn't about to stay with _anyone_ officially after something like that."

"Yeah, I know. I get it."

He paused a beat. "Annabeth, I am _so_ sorry about that..." His voice kind of carried off at the end of his sentence—like he was either afraid to bring the topic up again or he just really didn't know what else to say.

I turned towards him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who slept with a guy who had a bitchy, revenge-thirsty girlfriend and who shoots porn for a living!" My throat started to choke up again. How could I possibly still have tears left in me?

Percy cocked his head to the side. "You don't actually shoot porn for a living, do you?"

I sighed. "Well I'm glad you didn't come to that conclusion when you first saw that picture."

Percy chuckled. "You seem to think that everyone judges people harshly just at first glance."

I shrugged. "Society's crewel in that way, I guess." Even I had to crack a smile at my own true statement.

"Well, like usual, I was hoping to hear your side of the story before believing anything Rachel says." Percy pulled one of the stools from my breakfast bar over and made himself comfortable.

At first I was hesitant, thinking that it shouldn't matter if Percy knew my side of the story or not, but he was able to wear me down just by looking at me with his gorgeous sea-green eyes. God, I would miss those.

I gave him the shortened version about Marvin. Just that I wanted my own name if I had to live the life of a "rich kid" and that he lied to me by saying this photo shoot would only be to get attention so my career would take off faster and more successfully. The whole time, just like every other time I've talked to him, Percy was looking at me in the eyes with a blank expression that was also thoughtful at the same time—like he was actually wanting to listen to a girl's life problems.

When I was done, he just responded with: "I believe you."

Just those three words were enough to make me smile. I could totally just imagine Thalia standing over me with her smirk saying: _I told you so. Now go kiss him_.

I mentally shrugged at her and walked over to where Percy was sitting on my stool in his khaki shorts and ratty T-shirt with a warm smile plastered on his face. I bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

I don't know if it was supposed to be a Thank-You kiss or an I-Love-You kiss or even just a You're-A-Good-Friend kiss, but I didn't really care what it was. Some things don't need analyzing.

Percy grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, just pulling me in for a hug. He might've had the same thought process about this too—about whether or not it meant anything or even _should _mean anything—but if he did, I couldn't tell. He wasn't showing any emotion.

* * *

><p>I was surrounded not only by a sea of water, but a sea of girls.<p>

Our captain had just announced that we would be arriving at the docks in just a little while so my friends and I were saying our good-byes.

People stared at me when I came out of my cabin, but I expected them to. After my chat with Percy, he silently convinced me that I shouldn't care what people thought and he actually told me that lot of people started hating Rachel quite a lot overnight after they heard my side of the story—how they heard my side of the story, I'll never know—, so if they were giving weird looks to me, just imagine what they were giving to the red-head.

Silena was embracing me so hard that I thought my lungs were going to pop. "Stay in touch, okay, Annie?"

"Of course," I responded with whatever air was left in me. She pulled back and smiled before moving on to the next girl. Juniper gave me a shy hug with one arm because her other hand was intertwined with Grover Underwood's. I winked at her and she blushed while giggling. Clarisse just punched me in the arm like guys do to each other. I punched her back which made her crack a smile before turning around.

Katie came up to me with sad eyes. "Hey, Annabeth. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Good, thanks for asking."

She looked surprised and, for a second, a little confused. Then she got a knowing look on her face and smirked. "Would a super-hot but air-headed rich boy have anything to do with that?"

"Nah. That boy ended up liking this brunette girl who tried to convince us all that she didn't like him or his creepy comments when she really did."

Katie blushed and looked back to where Travis was standing. He was next to his brother behind where Beckendorf and Silena were sitting at the edge of the pool, about to push them in. I turned my attention back on a—now—very pink Katie Gardner just before I heard a splash, the high pitched scream of Silena, the grunt of Beckendorf, and the hysterical laughter of the Stoll brothers. I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle myself.

Katie bit her lip and laughed. "Yeah, I'll admit that you guys were right about that one..." She was getting pinker by the second. "But was there _another _super-hot but air-headed rich boy who helped you feel better?"

I grinned and looked at the floor blushing a little myself. "You could say that."

Katie smiled. "So where are you guys at with everything?"

I shrugged. "Technically, we never talked about it."

"So, you're not official?"

"I guess not." I couldn't hide the slight disappointment in my own voice.

Katie looked upset for me. "Well, don't worry, Annabeth. It'll work out."

I didn't really know what to say to that because I honestly didn't know if I wanted it to work out or not. I mean, even though my whole point of thinking of other reasons that I shouldn't be with Percy was because I was ignorant, I still came up with some good ones. For one, it wouldn't make sense to date a boy across the country—especially when I had only met him a couple days before.

Then there's the fact about how my mom doesn't like dumb-boys. I'm serious about that one.

The horn on the ship blew which made me jump. I saw land in sight—something that I always forget how much I miss after being out at sea for so long.

People started scrambling in all directions, grabbing their luggage and wanting to be the first off the ship. I was eventually pushed to the side of the pool where Silena and Beckendorf were still just relaxing in the shallow end. I stuck my feet in.

"Mind if I join you?" Percy sat down next to me.

"Not at all," I said with a grin.

He stuck his feet in next to mine and scrunched his nose. "Ugh. I hate chlorine."

I laughed out loud. "Really? You're picky about the _type _of water too?"

He shrugged and laughed. I playfully shoved him.

There was a silence between us in the middle of the craziness around us. In the middle of all the gossip and complaining. In the middle of all the laughter and love. There was just us.

Percy shifted toward me. "So, err...Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"When, uhh... do I get to see you again?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him. "Well when do you _want_ to see me again, Seaweed Brain? Because with you living in New York and me in California..." I sighed. "It's just hard."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I know," he said. "But, err... I'm willing to try if you are." He looked back at me and grinned.

I bit my lip. "I know, Percy." I turned my attention back to my feet in the water.

I heard him chuckle. Then he jumped up from his seat—splashing me in the process, I should add—and extended his hand. "Great!" he said. "Then I'll have a private jet pick you up on Friday. I'll take you out to dinner in Paris and we can see how it goes from there, alright?"

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. "Are you _crazy_?"

He just smiled, still holding out his hand. I accepted it and let him help me up.

For really no reason, I let out one loud laugh. "_Paris_?" I said.

Percy shrugged. "It's better than being sent on another cruise. I love water, but even _I_ reach my limit."

"But isn't flying a private jet to Paris still like, _really_ expensive?"

He lead me to the far end of the pool where the towels were. "I guess that's just another card I can play when I'm rich." I smiled and grabbed a towel.

Okay, so I guess there are _some_ perks to being rich.

* * *

><p><strong>Volia. Final thoughts please. <strong>

**Thank you all for hanging in there through my late reviews & cliffhangers. I love you all very much (: **

**-kenna(:**


	12. Final Thank Yous

**helloooo readers (: just as the name of the "chapter" implies, this is final thank yous ! THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY . You don't have to read this if you don't want to . **

**Okay so first order of business is to answer all the basic questions: **

**"Is there gunna be an epilogue?" Answer: no.**

**"Are you gunna make a sequal?" Answer: no.**

**The reason is because one: I wouldn't know what to write & two: I don't have the time.**

**HOWEVER ! I decided that I WILL be making another story sometime soon(: when ? I'm not sure . Add an author alert on me or just check in every now & then for it . & im not just saying that because I want author alerts ! I just figure it would be easiest for everyone !**

**So now I have my thank yous(: **

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this story. Did you review? This statement is for you. (hey that rhymed(: )**

**THANK YOU to everyone who added a Story Alert, Favorite Story, Author Alert, &/or Favorite Author for this story. Did any of that? This statement is for you.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who gave me a harsh review. (That's what reviews are right? That's why they call them _reviews_. Not _good thoughts_.) Did you give me a harsh review? This statement is for you.**

****THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read this pointless "chapter." Are you reading this right now? This statement is for you.****

**THANK YOU to my constant reviewers. (I'm talking like five or more.) Those wonderful readers are:**

HunterofArtemis098

ButterflyFlyToMe

ChildOfWisdom

AzianDemigod16

allyalexandra1999

TwinkleLights123

Capilla007

JayJay-Lynn

soul61

ILoveMyBesties

SoccerGurl03

LaughLoverCrystal

GemOfOlympus

envelope123

**THANK YOU to my "Multiples Club" members. That is, the readers who were lucky enough to give me a review that landed on a multiple of 100! Those lucky readers are:**

100 - Updater

200 - envelope123

300 - Nobody2012

**THANK YOU to the reader who gave me the best message that I have ever gotten. I appreciated & loved every review I got, but for some reason, her's just stuck with me. That reader is:**

Teasome

**THANK YOU to all the readers who promised they would pray for Jack Jablonski at his time of need. Did you pray? This statement is for you.**

**THANK YOU for sticking with me ****through my late updates & cliff hangers. Did you read through the end? This statement is for you.**

**Okay well that's about it (: if you have any more questions, just review or shoot me a message (: Author Alert me so you can stay updated on my next story! When will I get it out? again, no idea. But hopefully before we all die of old age.**

**I hope you enjoyed SS Poseidon ! **

**-kenna(:**


End file.
